A Hero's Tale?
by EOMFDAsian
Summary: The tale of Nyx Alderkampf and his journey through his homeland of ElderWind.


**Author's Notes:**

 **This is a story based off some DnD characters I rolled for a previous campaign. Nyx was and still is my favorite character to play so he got a story first. The other is getting one later on.**

 **Not all of the skills and abilities used here exist in DnD nor are characters able to use them like I have written. As I have stated above, this is based off of DnD, not bound to it.**

 **The story is a creation of my mind and complete fiction. If it is similar to others, or down right is identical, that was not my intention.**

 **Enjoy or don't, it is not for me to decide. Rated T for suggestive themes and profanity.**

A Hero's Tale?

 _Chapter Zero_

"How long has it been since we set out?"

Upon a dusty road sat a man eating by a dying fire. His appearance, by all accounts, was that of a relatively handsome young man.

" _Sure, to be coming up on two years lad. Why do you ask? Finally getting tired of this wandering and ready to act as a proper noble should?"_

Black hair, swept back in a roguish manner, that reached just above his shoulders.

"Just curious that's all. You know why I can't stop."

His eyes, a deep jade green, had a mesmerizing, yet haunting trait about them.

"… _I know lad. We've got to be getting close."_

Though he appeared to still be in his late teens, he was well into his twenties.

"There's a cart coming down the path."

His face and arms were marred by numerous scars.

" _Be nice now Nyx. Don't go starting something with any kindhearted people."_

His clothing, while well-made and tailored, was worn from constant use and repair by lesser skilled hands.

"Regius…that wounds me; I would never think to harm innocent people."

The few items that were in pristine shape were the weapons adorning his body.

" _Just don't scare them off lad. They might be heading the same direction as us. They might even give us a lift if you behave."_

As the cart drew closer, Nyx stood up, glaive in hand. He could see at least four people in the cart, not including the driver.

"So long as they aren't a threat, they've got nothing to worry about."

"…"

"What?"

"…"

"What is it Regius?"

" _There are days I ask myself, 'Why did I save this little prick?'"_

"Can't take it back now, Old Man." a smile crept across Nyx's face as he flagged down the cart. "And. Here. We. Go!"

This man is Nyx Alderkampf. And this is the tale of what set him on the path of vengeance and war.

* * *

 _Chapter One_

Born to the last surviving bloodline of the original King of ElderWind, Nyx was the youngest member of the Alderkampf household. He resided in Annwn Keep with his mother and father, Primula and Pwyll, and his older twin sister Rian.

While they could trace their lineage directly to the original king, Regius Annwn Von Alderkampf, the Alderkampf household was considered by many to be a lower noble household. This was due, in part, to their affiliation with their "undesirable" retainers.

Regardless, their life was a happy one and they were loved by their people.

Years before Nyx and Rian's birth, Pwyll attempted to jumpstart his country's failing economy, utilizing the connections he forged long before he became lord of Annwn Keep. Through sweat, toil, and the occasional bloodshed, Nyx's father pursued a brighter future for his family and country. Eventually, while under his careful watch, ElderWind experienced a tremendous rise in trade and commerce.

Understanding that ElderWind's prosperity would eventually draw the ire of her warring neighbors, Pwyll sent Nyx away to learn about the world as well as to hone his skills as a fighter. To this end, upon his 18th birthday, Nyx was enlisted into the Hellsworn Mercenary Company, the loyal retainers of the Alderkampf bloodline. With a tearful goodbye, mostly from his sister, Nyx set off…not knowing the horrors that lay just beyond those borders.

* * *

The Hellsworn Mercenary Company.

Though they were retainers for the Alderkampf household, the Hellsworn Mercenaries were a prominent military force. Their ranks were filled with experts and masters in a multitude of fields, not just fighting.

With their ranks numbering around 277, they were a small, but highly effective force to be reckoned with. It was for this exact reason that they were chosen to serve the Alderkampf family as both teachers and protectors. Nyx was no exception. As a young boy, he had learned basic and advanced combat techniques from the commander himself, Titus aus Fleuret.

* * *

One month after departing the keep; Nyx, Commander Titus, Captain Ardyn, and Armsmaster Heinrich arrived at the port town that the Hellsworn call home; Novistratia.

"We'll only be here for about one week?" Nyx inquired. "Do we have a job in the works Commander?"

As men go, Titus aus Fleuret is above average. With a lineage as old as the Alderkampfs, he was a born tactical prodigy, with a will of steel and fire. He had never lost a battle and most consider him to be virtually indestructible. However, if one could describe his one major fault, it would likely entail his inability to understand women.

"Nyx, you know you can just call me Titus, everyone does." Mused Titus. "Pretty sure I taught you that those who fight by your side are akin to family, so drop the formalities."

Receiving a grunt and a nod from Nyx, Titus continued.

"To answer your question; yes, we do have a job. Ardyn! Enlighten our newest member as to what this job encompasses."

"It would be my pleasure." replied a grinning Ardyn.

Ardyn de Niflheim. Second-in-Command of the Hellsworn mercenaries, skilled fencer, and aficionado and purveyor of many 1st edition books. A man of honest bearing, standing nearly 6'5", he provides an imposing figure and reliable stand-in for the commander.

"The job the Commander is speaking of is what most would call 'Tedious Labor'…or at least most mercenaries would." Ardyn droned. "We have been asked to dispatch men to the trade city of Auronn to eliminate a bandit threat."

"It seems simple enough. So why send the entire company for such a seemingly simple task?" Nyx inquired.

Glancing over to the silent figure of the company's resident Armsmaster, Titus cleared his throat.

"Heinrich. If you wouldn't mind sharing the intel you've ascertained."

Armsmaster Heinrich von Palladium. By far the most admired and feared man in the company. Standing at 6', Heinrich appears to be fairly "normal", but on the quiet side. However, at 22 years of age, he holds the company record for most kills and battles fought. He is, without a shred of doubt, the one man that everyone in the company does not want to enrage.

"Jawohl commander." responded Heinrich. Turning to face Nyx, he began his explanation.

"While the primary targets will be the bandits near Auronn, we will also be investigating a series of abductions and robberies that have been occurring along the mountain pass."

He paused briefly to make sure that Nyx was following what he was saying. Seeing that Nyx understood, he continued.

"Commander Titus and Ardyn will lead the primary force against the bandits. Meanwhile, you and I will take a platoon of men to investigate the root of the abductions. The main force will join us once they have routed the bandits."

"There you have it Nyx. We will be leaving as soon as we have all the necessary supplies." A sly grin crossing Titus's face.

"We'll also get a few training sessions set up, so you and Heinrich can knock the rust off."

Nyx, upon hearing this, felt a shiver run down his spine.

Chuckling, Titus continued. "You know who to talk to if you need anything fixed or mended. Well, chop-chop, off you go."

* * *

 _Chapter Two_

One week came and went, and the Hellsworn began the long march to Auronn.

Feeling refreshed and back up to par, Nyx had a noticeable air of confidence about him.

While younger than most in his platoon, none made snide remarks or looked down upon him. The reason for this? Many came from similar backgrounds as Nyx and most had a hand in training him as a young boy.

Regardless of their personal feelings about the young noble, they were all battle-hardened fighters and would wait to see how he faired in his first bout of actual combat.

* * *

Two weeks later, the company came across the first signs of the marauding bandits.

Before them lay carnage. Wagons, still burning, littered the road. The ever-present scent of blood lingered in the air. Broken weapons and torn cloth were strewn about, covering the ground like blades of grass. Countless bodies lay strewn about.

As the mercenaries set about searching for survivors, a realization started to cement itself inside Nyx's mind.

"What kind of monsters would do such a thing?" grimaced Nyx. "It looks like they spared no one…not even the young."

"The reports stated that they were a ruthless bunch, but I never fathomed that they would lay waste to an entire caravan." As he said this, Ardyn knelt next to a young family. "These people suffered such a cruel fate."

"Gather the bodies and light funeral pyres. We cannot tarry here." The commanding voice of Heinrich echoed through the scorched wreckage. "We must make it to Auronn so that tragedies like this will never happen again!"

An hour later, the company started off again, the burning pyres silhouetting them against the coming darkness. Heinrich's words echoed inside their skulls. If one were to look at the mass of men as they approached, they would see eyes burning with hatred and an ominous aura surrounding them. They would see why the Hellsworn were so aptly named.

* * *

Five days later, their rage now a callous seething, the company entered Auronn.

As they entered, they were greeted by the mayor and the city guard commander.

"Welcome to Auronn. Thank you for getting here so quickly. I'm the mayor of Auronn, Izkander Golthunder. To my left is the commander of the city guard, Ravina Marhive."

"Thank you for your hospitality." replied Titus with a curt nod. "I am Titus aus Fleuret, commander of the Hellsworn Mercenary Company. This is my Captain, Ardyn de Niflheim; my Armsmaster, Heinrich von Palladium; and the son of my liege, Nyx Alderkampf."

"What is an Alderkampf doing with a mercenary company?" inquired the Guard commander. "Are you on some sort of quest? Or perhaps you ran away from home?"

"Milady" Nyx began, "I am not running away from home nor am I on a quest. My father suggested that I join the Hellsworn for a time."

Pausing briefly, Nyx let out a sigh. "I can only speculate as to why he did so, but if I were to venture a guess, it would be due to the pressure of the neighboring countries. As the sole male heir to my father, I would be a prime target for ransom."

"I meant no offense my lord. It's just, we rarely meet those of royal lineage." As she spoke, Ravina offered a low bow.

"Now that we are all acquainted, let us move out of the way so we don't impede the traders." Heinrich urged.

With the mayor leading the way, the company continued into town. If one were keeping a tally of the mercenaries, they would start to notice that their numbers were slowly dwindling.

As they walked towards the local billeting, pairs of scouts slipped away to clear the general area. Those that split from the main group just seemed to melt into the shadows. Master level assassins and armed to the teeth, these men feared no mortal.

As they arrived at their lodging, Izkander and Ravina excused themselves and headed off to the central government building. As the officials headed off, the men began unloading gear and stowing it inside their designated warehouse.

15 minutes later, the gear was fully stowed, and the men began to search for three B's: bed, booze, and broads. While the men were off doing what men and mercenaries do best, Nyx and the other officers were meeting in the commander's room.

"Seth, how goes the scouting?" the commander seemed to be relaxed and nonchalant as he began the meeting.

"Nothing of note yet. However, there seems to be a distinct air of caution directed towards the mountains" replied a short woman wearing leather armor.

"Right, everyone else, what're the statuses of your platoons?" Taking a swig of ale, Titus calmly leveled eyes with each of his men.

"1st platoon is ready for action and other than a slight bout of stomach cramping, nothing of note." Ardyn quickly delivered his report.

"2nd platoon is prepped commander." Lieutenant Abel Blanchet; standing at 6'9", lanky, and with a seemingly permanent aloof expression plastered on his face, he's known to become a veritable demon during a fight.

"3rd platoon is ready whenever sir." yawned a rather sleepy looking man. Lieutenant Nuxus Insomnia; supposedly he had not slept in over five years, a capable fighter nonetheless.

"4th platoon had a few fights with some local brutes, but it was resolved with minor medical trips for the idiots. We're good to go though." Lieutenant Alukar Sinanjay; a combat deacon dispatched from the Conflict Church. While a man of the cloth, he encouraged his men to prove themselves as capable fighters at every opportunity.

"My men are good." Heinrich quietly stated.

"Scouts are ready and waiting. I have them doing four to five-hour rotations throughout the town." Lieutenant Seth Blanchet; not only was she the commander of the scouts, she was also the third highest ranking member of the company. Standing at 5'3" she was a woman of veritable beauty. But just like a beautiful rose, she was far from delicate. Being the third seat of the company, Seth was by far one of the most battle-tested of the Hellsworn.

"Good. Now, on to business; according to our scout reports, the bandits are located here, just south of the city. Their estimated strength is," Titus downed the rest of his flagon "around 120 men. Paltry numbers for us. However, they aren't the real threat. What we are truly here for is something entirely different."

"What do you mean by that sir?" an enticed Seth inquired.

"The assault on the bandit's stronghold is a mere appetizer. While the main force is off dealing with these lowlifes; Nyx, Heinrich, and his unit will be off investigating a series of disappearances near the mountain path."

"What's so special about these disappearances? Couldn't it just be more bandits? Or maybe a marauding band of goblins?" Abel questioned, visibly confused.

"It's not goblins Abel" replied Ardyn, "There's some dark force at hand here."

"In any case, this is the top priority. Seth, I'll need you to give up four of your scouts to aid in Heinrich's search."

With a nod from Seth, Titus continued. "Now that we're all caught up, onto the next topic for tonight."

* * *

 _Chapter Three_

The next morning, the tension in town could be felt by all the mercenaries. As they went about eating breakfast and retrieving gear, whispers could be heard throughout the ranks. Most of it was just the normal chatter of men. Almost all had placed bets on who would kill the most bandits or similar wagers. However, there were two in their midst that they dare not interrupt from their morning rituals; Nyx and Heinrich.

"Slow your breathing and relax Nyx. You won't be of any use if you get too tense." Heinrich continued stretching as he attempted to calm the young man. "You've been trained by the best we have to offer, so I know you'll be fine."

Chuckling, Nyx attempted to steady his meditation. "I know Heinrich, I'm still nervous though."

"Just remember the first rule of combat: Kill the other poor bastard before he kills you."

With that, the two fell back into silence as they each delved deeper into themselves, searching for their inner calm.

* * *

Three hours later, the entire company was formed up in front of the town gates. Banners flying proudly the main force set off on their search and destroy mission. As she walked past, Seth put her hand on Nyx's shoulder and leaned close to his ear.

"Just remember what we all taught you Nyx. Do that and you'll make it back in one piece. Just remember to watch Heinrich's proud backside ok?" she said with a wink.

"I will Seth. You should focus on your own problems though, as in making sure that your cousin doesn't go off and get himself killed."

Laughing as they parted, Seth waved to Nyx and rejoined her platoon. Waiting until the others were a fair distance away, Nyx turned to Heinrich and his shock troops and began their march to the eastern mountain pass.

* * *

Half a day later, the group reached the entrance to the mountain pass.

Deciding that they would have a better chance searching for clues in the morning, the group made camp just off the side of the road.

"We'll make camp here and set out in the morning. Someone get the fires going and set up a watch rotation!" Heinrich barked out orders in a commanding voice.

"Do you think we'll find anything out here?" Nyx asked. "Seems pretty desolate to me. We haven't even seen any wildlife."

"I'm sure that there's something disturbing this area. But whatever it is, we'll make sure to rid this land of it." Heinrich replied as he pulled out a small flask. "Want some? It's from my personal stash."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm going to get some rest, so you can put me down for the last watch rotation."

6 hours later, Nyx was awoken by the previous man on watch. As he stood up he glanced at the dying fire, then after a minute or so of stretching he headed off to his designated post.

As he stood guard, Nyx let his senses extend out into the wilderness. Entering a kind of meditative state, he searched for anything that might be out there. When he found nothing, he relaxed a bit.

An hour into his shift, the sun began to peak over the distant horizon. Shadows began to extend from the trees around them, completely encircling their camp.

A haunting wind began to blow from the pass and sent a chill down the spine of the men closest to the opening. Hands began to drift towards weapons; honed senses warning of what was to come next.

Minutes passed by with nothing in sight.

Had the men been inexperienced, they might have thought that there was nothing out there. But these battle-tested men knew better and slowly, ever so slowly, the men started to form a defensive circle.

Just as the last man found his place, the world seemed to erupt around them. Dust and rock were thrown every which way, and a dark shadow began to rise from a newly made hole.

Bathed in an impossible darkness, the imposing figure continued to rise out of the hole. Further and further it rose until it stood more than two heads over the men.

The darkness wrapped around the creature like a nobleman's cloak. Its eyes burning bright red in stark contrast to the pitch-black mantle it wore. In one hand, it held a simple sword. Its other hand was encased in a flaming gauntlet. A red glow emanated from its chest cavity and bone-like horns jutted out from its head.

"Heinrich!? Do you know what that thing is?" Nyx asked, fear evident in his voice.

"It's a Skull Noble. Warrior class by the looks of it." Heinrich replied, his voice eliciting calm among the men. "This fiend must be causing the disappearances."

Turning to his men, Heinrich began issuing orders. "Listen up! Attack in pairs. No one attack until the previous duo is out of your way!"

A resounding roar echoed throughout the pass, as the men quickly organized themselves. With zero hesitation, the men began to attack the monster.

Quickly and with the precision fitting a surgeon, the pairs inflicted damage upon the fiend, taking chunks of flesh off here and there. Men cheered every time a wound was inflicted, or a body part was gouged.

"We've got this men!" "Let's show this evil the might of the Hellsworn!" "Raaahhhhh!"

Over the battle cries and prayers of the men, a sickening crunch was heard. As the men turned to look, a terrifying sight was theirs to behold.

The last pair to attack was lying on the ground, immobile and bloody. With no paladin or cleric among them, the troops prayed the downed men would be able to hold on until the fight finished.

The next pair, as shaken as the rest, continued to barrage the monster. Though ever so slightly less accurate, the men kept it occupied, and as their attacks became more focused, the vile monster began its counter-offensive.

From beneath the black cloak came another pair of arms; each carrying a translucent blade. The blades were larger than most men and emitted a dark aura about them.

Suddenly, with an amazing speed and quickness, the blades came down in a crescent moon fashion, crushing everything beneath them.

Men, rock, and trees were sent hurtling through the air. Those not directly underneath were knocked down by the sheer force of the shockwave.

"Nyx hit it with everything you've got!" As he bellowed over the fighting, Heinrich began to channel energy into his blade, crouching into a low stance, readying his strike. As he focused, a faint blue glow engulfed his blade, steadily becoming brighter and brighter.

Watching Heinrich preparing his technique, Nyx began his own preparations.

Glaive in hand he started to chant and channel magic throughout his entire being.

"Lord Arawn, master of Life and Death, guide my hand so it may do thine bidding. Let your energy flow through my arm so that I may strike down my foe!"

Upon the completion of his prayer, the Skull Noble turned and struck the ground where both Nyx and Heinrich were. As the dust settled the creature found that neither of its targets were underneath it.

Letting out a howl, it began to frantically search for its prey and as it did so, a faint glint was seen above and to the side of it.

" _Combat art: [Acceleration]_." " _War Magic: [Misty Step]_."

Heinrich and Nyx each invoked a counter technique as they appeared next to and behind the confused creature. Being the closest, Heinrich unleashed his finishing combination, buying time for Nyx to finalize his own attack preparations.

" _Limiter release; Combat Art: [Heaven's Shadow]_!"

Heinrich swung his sword, in an ascending arc, and upon contact with the creature, his blade unleashed a shadow like wave of energy that cleaved the right arms clean off.

Using the momentum from his first strike, Heinrich unleashed his follow-up attack.

" _Armsmaster Skill: [Blade Smash]_!"

As his blade came back around, it crashed into the monster's shoulder area, burrowing deep into its flesh.

While making his way to a tree and narrowly avoiding Heinrich's first attack, Nyx saw the creature stagger and decided to go all out in his first, and possibly last, attack.

Nyx leapt high into the air and activated _[Misty Step]_ again. As he appeared high above the creature and letting gravity do its work, Nyx began a controlled fall while rotating his body. Just as he was about to make contact, Nyx unleashed his attack.

" _Glaive Art: [Downfall of the King]_!"

A torrent of green light could be seen all the way back to Auronn as Nyx plummeted towards his foe.

With the momentum he gained from his fall, Nyx put all his strength into bisecting the Skull Noble. As the glowing blade began to slice through the cloak, the monster vanished.

Both Nyx and Heinrich landed on the ground searching for the fiend, senses fully extended.

"Where'd it go?" "Quiet, just keep your guard up." "Is it gone?"

As quiet conversations spread throughout the camp, a glint could be seen high above. With a shrill cry, and rocketing to the ground like a comet, the creature was making one last attempt to destroy the mercenaries.

As it dropped, Heinrich activated _[Misty Step]_ and appeared above the creature and began to assault it again.

" _Armsmaster Skill: [Blade Smash]_! _Combat Art: [Eviscerate]_! _Hidden Armsmaster Art: [Erupting Bane]_!"

While Heinrich attacked from above, Nyx mustered all the magic he could for one last attack.

" _Glaive Art: [Resonance]_. _War Magic: Forbidden Skill: [Tear Asunder]_!"

As he activated his two magics, Nyx's Glaive began to vibrate rapidly and emanate a red vortex of magical power.

"Let's go Brionac." With a shockwave, Nyx kicked off the ground and headed towards his foe.

* * *

 _Chapter Four_

"Commander, I'm sure that Heinrich and Nyx are fine. I bet they're already back and drinking to their victory." A very tired looking Abel Blanchet was trying to calm his superior. "Not much point in sending the entire force to march after them."

"You're probably right Abel. However, I'm going to be dispatching yours and Seth's units. Head off to the mountain pass and see what's going on." Titus, annoyed, eyed Abel as he said this; not out of spite, more out of exhaustion.

"Roger that sir." "Always sending us cousins together eh Commander?" Both Abel and Seth replied.

"Just go already. I'm getting to be too old for the idiots of the world." As Titus stood and stretched, numerous joints popped, and he gave a sigh of relief.

As the two left to prepare their troops Ardyn entered the room, flagons of ale in hand. "You look like hell Titus" he announced as he passed a flagon to his commander. "But the rest of us don't look like a new born babes either."

Accepting the ale and quickly downing half of the flagon, Titus retorted, "Speak for yourself Ardyn."

"Anyway, do you really think Heinrich and Nyx will need backup?"

"I hope not, but my gut is telling me that there is something amiss here."

* * *

"Alright, listen up! I know everyone is tired, but the commander wants us to check up on the Armsmaster and his unit" Seth announced to the assembled men. "Grab some extra supplies in case they have wounded."

As the men began to grab weapons and supplies, Abel moved next to his cousin.

"A little eager to reunite with the young lord, eh Seth?" Abel teased. "I wonder what he'll give you for saving his life."

Turning a shade of red deeper than the oldest Red Dragon, Seth pulled her fist back and slugged Abel in the gut.

"It's not like that Abel…...well, at least I know he doesn't think of it that way." As Seth said this, her eyes lost a little of their luster and playfulness.

"Besides, he's younger than I am. There's no way that it would work between us." With that, Seth walked over to her pile of gear and began grabbing items.

Watching as she walked away, Abel noticed his cousin's shoulders droop ever so slightly. With a sigh, he returned to his men and made sure they were prepared for whatever may come.

20 minutes later, 57 mercenaries headed off to the distant mountain pass.

* * *

After 2 hours, the point man and the lead scout came sprinting back to Seth and Abel. Completely out of breath and drenched in sweat, the scout attempted to relay what he just observed.

"Lieutenant…. the…. the mountain…..."

"Catch your breath man" Seth commanded, concern flowing into her mind as to what could have happened.

Taking a giant gulp of air, the scout finally relayed his message. "The mountain pass…. it's…. it's gone!"

Fear seeped through all who heard the message. "Gone?!" "No way" "Impossible" "What kind of force could do that?"

"What about Heinrich, Nyx, and their men?" Abel finally asked the question on everyone's mind. Seth's ears twitched at the question.

With what seemed like an invisible weight being lifted the scout replied, "They're alive. They started to move back towards Auronn, but…." He trailed off at this point.

"But? But what? Tell us!" Seth was almost frantic.

"They had to stop and rest due to the wounded. I never thought that they would suffer so many. And…" he grimaced as the words left his mouth like poison, "the young lord is among the most severely injured."

With wide eyes, Seth leapt onto her horse and dashed away in the direction the scout had come from. "SETH!" Abel screamed after her. "Damnit all. Healers and medics, grab any horses you can and follow me! The rest of you, move as quickly as you can."

* * *

"You'll be alright. Drink some water." "Put pressure on the wound, it'll help stop the bleeding." "Stay awake! Don't fall asleep."

The sound of wounded men echoed between the trees. Out of 42, only 19 remained unscathed. As they tended the more severely injured, the lighter wounded tended themselves. Just beyond the light of a campfire lay three men with grotesque looking wounds, unmoving and silent.

"How are you doing Nyx?" Heinrich inquired as he tended to the young nobleman, moderate cuts and scrapes adorning his hands and face.

*Cough* "I've felt better. Feels like a hot iron is on my chest." Nyx struggled to reply.

"We'll get you patched up in no time lad. You saved a lot of men today, me included."

Craning his neck, a bit, Nyx could catch a glimpse of the three unmoving men, "Not all of them though. I wasn't strong enough to save them."

With a scowl, Heinrich tossed a piece of cheese at Nyx's head. "You did what you could; no one will fault you for that. Though, that last attack was a bit reckless." As he said this, Nyx began to replay what had occurred.

 **[Begin Flashback]**

" _Let's go Brionac."_

 _Nyx rocketed towards the monster, trailing a vortex of red as he came ever closer to his foe. As they made contact, Nyx attempted to separate the creature from Heinrich. Punches were thrown, limbs were cut, and just when it seemed that the creature would remain uncaring of Nyx, it released a shrill cry and refocused on him._

 _As the trio continued to plummet towards the ground, Nyx released a small grin. "That's it asshole. I'm the one you want to hit." Taunting the monster, Nyx readied his glowing weapon._

 _In the next instant, a translucent blade came barreling towards Nyx, with unimaginable speed, as the Skull Noble attempted to eviscerate the young fighter._

" _Not today! Glaive Art: [Counter Smite]!"_

 _Just as the translucent blade was about to strike him, Nyx drove the butt of his glaive into its path, knocking it off course._

 _Using the momentum from his parry, Nyx's blade connected with the fiend's arm, releasing a vortex of magical energy, severing the arm and sending the blade flying away._

 _Releasing a shriek of pain and anguish, the monster began to flail about causing the three to start tumbling._

 _Seeing their foe vulnerable, Heinrich buried his blade deep into its chest, in an attempt to finish it. Just as his hilt made contact with the creature, he was knocked out by its remaining arm and the trio impacted the ground._

 _As the dust began to settle from the impact, Nyx struggled to stand up._

 _The first thing he noticed was that his glaive was nowhere to be found. Next, he saw the unconscious Heinrich and the Skull Noble off to his right._

 _Heading towards the two, Nyx felt a searing pain streak across his chest causing him to place his hand just below his collar. As he pulled his hand away he saw the blood dripping from his palm and knew that the wound was serious._

" _Fuck it all to hell. I really messed up that landing" muttering to himself, Nyx continued to stagger over to Heinrich._

" _Hey! Heinrich! You ok?!" Though the Armsmaster was unresponsive, the slightest hint of breath could be heard coming from his mouth. Seeing this, Nyx headed over to the fiend to ensure that it was dead._

 _Staggering up to the monster Nyx saw that it too was unmoving. He continued to watch it for signs of life for a few moments._

 _Satisfied that it was dead, he began to reach for Heinrich's sword, still buried deep within the monster's chest. As his fingers wrapped around its handle, the Skull Noble's sole arm swung around and knocked Nyx back._

" _Damnit! That fucking hurt!" Out of breath and in excruciating pain, Nyx attempted to stand up once more. Using Heinrich's sword, clenched in his fist, as a crutch, he managed to stay upright._

" _How, in the name of the Gods, are you still alive!?" Cursing the monster, blood began to flow from the crown of his head down into his eyes as he glared at the creature struggling to stand._

 _The Skull Noble, now fully standing, began to move towards Heinrich in an attempt to finish its work._

 _Inching ever closer, it left a trail of black ooze as it moved. At the same time, Nyx tried to move in front of it to protect Heinrich._

 _Less than a minute later, the bloodied creature hovered over the unconscious man, fist raised for a crushing blow._

 _With a roar the monster brought down its fist, sending an explosive shockwave out more than 100 yards. Men, trees, and the very ground itself were thrown about from the force._

 _Seconds passed in silence; all of the men assumed that their commander was dead. The silence continued for almost a full minute when, finally, the dust began to settle. Gripping their weapons as their vision cleared, the remaining men prepared themselves to fight to the death._

 _However, to the amazement of all, the monster's fist never made contact with Heinrich. Instead, the massive fist was buried in abdomen of Nyx._

" _No…more…from…you!" Grunting under the pressure of the fist, Nyx's feet dug deep into the ground._

 _With a look of anger and amazement, the Skull Noble pulled its fist back in an attempt to knock Nyx out of its path._

" _You lost your chance asshole!" Gripping Heinrich's sword in both hands, Nyx prepared to strike the monster down._

" _Fallen Art: [Vengeful Slash]!"_

 _Narrowly dodging the incoming fist, Nyx slashed out at the creature's torso, a bright flash blinding engulfing everything as he made contact. As the light faded, the Skull Noble's upper half was missing, and Nyx collapsed on the ground, blood pooling around him._

 **[End Flashback]**

"By the way Nyx, where did you learn some of those moves?" breaking the silence, Heinrich inquired his young charge.

"The Glaive Arts and the war magic I learned from Titus. I don't know where I learned the others. They just kind of flowed into me." Nyx replied with a slightly confused look on his face.

As the two continued their musings, a faint glow was seen encircling all of the men and, in the distance, the approaching sound of horses could be heard.

* * *

 _Chapter Five_

"Are you ever going to get out of bed Nyx?"

"It's been taking me longer and longer to get up. No thanks in part to a certain someone essentially binding me with bandages."

"I just want to make sure that your wounds stay clean. Besides, you shouldn't be moving around too much."

"Seth…no one believes that's your only motivation."

"Why are you all in my room anyways?"

As the ramblings that were taking place in the room ceased, Titus worked his way up to Nyx's bedside.

"We were going to discuss what course of action to take next. So, seeing as you are currently incapacitated, we decided it would be best to do it in your room" Titus explained nonchalantly.

"Fair. So, what do we got?" Nyx, having understood the situation, seemed to have a less annoyed outlook on the intruders in his room.

"Well seeing as how you, Heinrich, and most of his men are still injured; we were going to let you rest up here and then we'd head back to ElderWind for a bit. I'm sure your family would appreciate it." Ardyn chimed in as heads nodded in agreement.

"Right so that's settled. Now can you all get out of my room?"

* * *

Three weeks later and the company started the journey back to ElderWind. Though everyone was not back to 100%, they were all able to travel.

Even though he was the most severely wounded out of all of them, Nyx was actually the first to recover. Though still a little weak, he began to train again like a madman.

"By the Gods Nyx. It seems like you've been possessed by a fiend" a sweat drenched Heinrich sat beside the young noble. "What's gotten into you? You realize that we are still a few weeks out from the keep, right?"

The exhausted form of Nyx was lying face first into the ground so only a small muttering could escape:

"I…sword better…...techniques."

"Hold on a sec Nyx. Can't hear you while you talk to the dirt" as he said this, Heinrich turned Nyx onto his back. "Now, what were you saying?"

Taking a gulp of air, "I said, I want to learn the sword better so that I can maybe use those techniques again."

"I understand lad, but we are still out in the field. It would be better to just conserve your strength than waste it out here."

"You're probably right Heinrich. But I'm not going to stop."

With a sigh of resignation, Heinrich replied while extending his hand, "Well, if that's how it's going to be, let's just not take it to complete exhaustion ok?"

Nodding his head, Nyx accepted the hand up and the two made their way to the nearby fire.

* * *

As the days and miles came and went, Nyx's progression with his training continued to steadily increase. He had become much more proficient with swords, but knew he was still a far cry from being an expert or master. Even so, he was able to defeat multiple men at the same time with moderate effort.

Then the day arrived. Nearly two months after departing Auronn, Nyx once again beheld the sight of his home.

"It feels like a lifetime has passed since I was here, yet I know it was only a few months" Nyx mused as a single tear fell from his eye.

"It may not have been a lifetime but know this Nyx; no matter what you've done with us, this is still your home. You will always have a place with us, but this is your true home" turning the young man to face him, Titus explained an all-important rule to Nyx. "Shall we go meet your family?"

With a nod of affirmation, the company made its way into the city; to beds, and food, and whatever else they intended to accomplish while there. As they walked through the streets towards the keep, the men started to split up and head their own ways. This continued until only Nyx and the upper echelon of the company were left to make the trek to Annwn Keep.

As the group arrived at the outermost gates, Nyx paused for a moment. Fear and uncertainty gripped his heart as he thought that his family might reject him.

"Take a deep breath lad." The calm voice of Heinrich entered his ears. "You are not a monster, nor are you an animal. You are you, no matter what."

Steadying himself, Nyx lead the way through the gates. As they crossed the threshold into the keep itself, the group caught sight of movement and were about to draw their weapons when they heard:

"NYX! Welcome Home!"

"Rian…!" As Nyx tried to react, he was suddenly engulfed in a tight embrace. "You're…choking me…...Rian…. too…tight…." His face began to turn blue from the python like hold his sister had on him.

As she released her hold, Rian grinned up at her brother. She was a beautiful young lady. While shorter than Nyx, standing at 5'7", she had many of the same traits as her younger twin. Long and flowing black hair, tied up in a ponytail and a very similar complexion. The one differing factor, outside of gender, were Rian's eyes. Hers were a piercing ruby color.

Coincidentally, she and Nyx were both trained to fight by the Hellsworn; moreover, she was trained by Seth.

"I missed you so much!"

"I missed you as well sister." Looking around, Nyx noticed his parents were not present. "Where are mother and father Rian?"

A darkness fell across Rian's face at the mention of their parents. "They are currently meeting with a representative of the Gorset Principality."

At the mention of the Gorset Principality Nyx's face darkened. "Why are they here?!" barely containing his rage, Nyx inquired.

"I don't know. They just suddenly arrived and demanded to speak with father."

Hearing this Nyx bolted for his father's study, the others trailing behind him. As he approached, he reared back and kicked it open.

"What's the meaning of this!"

"Father, what are these…. people doing here?"

"Nyx, calm down. These are envoys from the Gorset Principality, as well as our guests." With a stern tone, Lord Pwyll attempted to placate his son. "And they are here to discuss terms of peace over the disputed border territories."

"The border territories? What could they possibly want with our border territories?"

"Might I presume that this young man is your son? He seems very energetic." Interrupting, an older man inquired.

"My Lord Pwyll, may we get back to the matter at hand?" A snobbish looking man pressed.

"Yes, yes. Nyx, I'll speak with you later." Dismissing the group, Pwyll returned his attention to the previous matter at hand.

"Of course, father." With a bow, Nyx turned on his heel and left the study. "Those bastards! Trying to take lands that rightfully belong to ElderWind!"

"Brother, please calm down." A distraught looking Rian pleaded.

"They can try to take it by force, but we'll be here to repel them." Titus attempted to reason with Nyx. "Besides, your father isn't so foolish as to believe anything they tell him."

Stopping and taking a few calming breaths, Nyx allowed his rage to enter a cold smolder.

"You're right. Still, it infuriates me that they just waltzed in and demanded to speak with my father."

"Well, if you're still angry, you could go a few rounds with Heinrich and myself to cool down." Titus slyly suggested.

"Ready to get thrown about old man?" replying with a chuckle, the group headed off to the training grounds.

* * *

The Gorset Principality.

A theocratic, militaristic nation. Located to the northeast of ElderWind, they sacrifice beauty and art for efficiency and manufacturing. Even Dolphaucruan, its capital city, lacked any sort of artistic beauty.

In exchange, they maintained a strong military force comprised of four specific sects: the _Aeternitatis Inquisitio_ , leaders of the nation and army; the _Formido Domus_ , assassins and spies; the _Discordiae Domus_ , the suppression unit; and the _Mars Domus,_ the main body of the army. Aside from these four sects, each Domus maintained at least two subordinate units known as Familias.

For generations, ElderWind and the Principality have fought. Be it over border territories or a random city. The two countries are, for all intents and purpose, mortal enemies.

* * *

 _Chapter Six_

After a week of debates, the envoys eventually left, empty handed and bitter. Nyx, having cooled down, delved deep into his sword training. Outside of Heinrich and Titus, the only other person to stay by him was Rian.

"Nyx, you need to get some sleep" Rian pleaded with her sibling. "You haven't slept since you returned."

"I feel fine Rian. I think I've taken a nap here or there." An exhausted looking Nyx replied. "Really, I'm fine…." As he was finishing his sentence he fell forward, passed out.

"Nyx!?" terrified, Rian rushed to her brother's side. Noticing his ragged breathing she relaxed a bit, concern still evident on her face. "Please don't scare me like that" she muttered under her breath.

Spying Seth and Abel walking by Rian signaled over to them. Seeing Nyx collapsed, both of the mercenaries rushed over to his side. As Rian explained what happened, they carried Nyx off to his room.

* * *

"Thank you, Seth, Abel. I'll see to my brother now." Thanking the two, Rian turned back to the bed where Nyx was still passed out. "Oh brother, I have missed you very much, but you are pushing yourself too much." Lightly stroking his face, a calm expression crossing her face.

"…Ri…. Rian…." muttering in his sleep, Nyx began to lightly toss and turn. "Run…. run away, quick!"

"Nyx! Nyx!" Attempting to shake him awake, Rian rushed over to his side. "Wake up Nyx!"

Starting awake, Nyx bolted up right. "Gahhh!" Soaked in sweat, he scanned the room. "Where am I?"

"Nyx, calm down. You're safe, you are safe brother."

"Rian…what am I doing in my bedroom?" a confused look etched on his face, Nyx questioned his sister.

"You collapsed in the middle of the salle, Seth and Abel had to carry you in here. I told you that you were pushing yourself too hard."

"I know you did, but I need to get stronger…so I can defend our people."

"…. but why? We aren't at war and we have the Hellsworn to protect us. So why do you have to try so hard to protect us?"

Patting a spot next to him, Nyx motioned for Rian to sit.

"When we went to Auronn on the subjugation mission, I was sent on a secondary mission with Heinrich. We were looking into a series of disappearances near the mountain pass." Pausing momentarily, Nyx took a deep breath. "What we found there….it was fear itself. We barely got out alive."

"And that's why you want to get stronger. So, you can better handle monsters like the one you fought?"

"That's right. I will get stronger and the first step towards that is learning to master the sword."

Pursing her lips, Rian finally relented. "Alright. Just try to take care of yourself better. Oh, I know! Let's take a quick trip to the spa! We haven't had any time to ourselves in a while."

"The spa sounds nice. We should invite the others as well."

With that, Nyx and Rian headed out, arms intertwined.

* * *

The days came and went like clockwork until, finally, the day the company was to depart arrived. Almost a full month had passed since they had arrived in ElderWind. The men assembled in front of Annwn Keep, anxious, yet reluctant, to leave.

Titus stepped in front of the company, "Men, before we leave, Lord Pwyll and Lady Primula would like to have a few words with you all."

As the words left his mouth, Pwyll and Primula emerged from the keep, Nyx and Rian in tow. Surveying the mass of his loyal retainers, Pwyll could not help but smile.

"My friends. It is from the deepest depths of my heart that I thank you for all that you have done and will do. My wife especially appreciates that our son has returned in one piece."

Chuckles arose from the mercenaries while Nyx turned a slight shade of pink.

"Speaking of my son, I'm afraid that I will have to burden you with his presence a while longer. I would also like to send my daughter Rian with you, but she seems adamant that she remain here with my wife and I." Sighing, Pwyll's shoulders slumped in mock defeat.

"In any case, please look after Nyx again." Primula's calming voice echoed in the courtyard. "I know he can be troublesome, but he has nothing but the highest respect for you. As do we all."

"Well men, what do you think? You think Nyx can handle traveling with us a while longer?"

An uproar of cheers emanated from the company. Turning to face the Alderkampfs, Titus smiled.

"Well, there you have it. My Lord Pwyll, my lady Primula; as you have commanded, I will take Nyx with us. I swear on my life, and the honor of my family name, that I will protect him to the best of my abilities."

"Thank you, Titus. Take care of our son." Turning to his son Pwyll placed his hand on his shoulder, "Stay safe Nyx. Remember to come back when you can."

"Make sure you eat properly." Primula said as a tear formed at the corner of her eye. "Don't get into too much trouble."

Embracing his mother Nyx replied, "I'll do the best I can mother."

Releasing his mother after a time, Nyx turned to Rian. "I'll miss you sister."

"I'll miss you as well Nyx. Do take care to come and visit. Don't forget about us while you're gone." Rian joked as she gave her twin a hug. "Please come back safe."

"I promise, I'll come back to you." Nyx whispered in Rian's ear and with one final squeeze, the two siblings broke their embrace.

"Time to go Nyx." Ardyn chimed in.

Nodding his head, Nyx proceeded down the steps after Ardyn and Titus, his family praying for his safety.

" _Lord Arawn, please protect Nyx on his journey. Give him the strength to overcome all the obstacles in his path. Nyx, please come back to me safe and sound."_ Rian uttered a silent prayer as she watched the one she loved most head off into the distance.

As the Hellsworn marched towards the gates, the citizens came out and lined their path. No cheering, no confetti, only reverent silence. Without a word, the company passed by and the citizens paid their respects. Thus, the Hellsworn began the trek back to Novistratia.

* * *

 _Chapter Seven_

And so, time marched on.

Though his tenure with the Hellsworn Mercenaries was originally a temporary one, Nyx ended up spending the next five years with them. Throughout the years, Nyx came to master the sword and was soon assigned as the Lieutenant of the Shock Troop unit under Heinrich.

He fought in countless battles with the Hellsworn, shedding much blood in the process, both his own and his foe's. His ferocity in battle eventually earned him the respect of all the nearby mercenary companies and cities.

While normally at Novistratia, due to the amount of work they had, the company did make frequent visits to ElderWind to resupply and allow Nyx to see his family.

However, with each visit Nyx became different. He had started to become more distant with his parents and even a little with Rian. While the others remained oblivious to this growing change, Rian noticed almost immediately. Though her concern was steadily growing, neither chose to broach the subject.

"How long's it been this time Nyx?"

"A while. I think almost 8 months since our last visit Heinrich."

"That's the longest gap we've had yet." piped Seth.

"There's no helping it. We've been too busy to make it back."

Five people sat around a table, flagons of ale littering the surface. They were in a well-kept tavern, surrounded by mercenaries from various companies.

"So…. Nyx," Seth began, a light hint of blush on her face, "excited to get home and see your sister? Hmm?"

"What are you implying Seth?" Heinrich questioned the woman.

"Nothing, nothing at all." She retorted. "They just seem to be closer than normal siblings should be is all."

"Easy you two," Ardyn spoke up. "or the commander will hear about this."

Eyes shifted around the room, searching for the aforementioned man.

"But in all honesty Nyx, you and your sister are closer than normal."

"That's just how we've always been." Nyx replied as he drained his flagon. "Up until we turned 12, we were virtually inseparable. Almost as though we were joined at the hip." Reminiscing about his childhood, Nyx's eyes began to gloss over.

"Just because he has a closeness with his sister, does not imply anything bad." Abel chimed in as he walked to the table. "I mean, Seth and I were very similar to you two when we were younger."

As the words left his mouth, Abel was assaulted by empty flagons.

"Don't make it sound so weird!" A furious looking Seth screamed.

*Sigh* "Never a dull moment. But back to the original question, are you excited to be going home again?" Heinrich inquired.

"Of course, I miss my family." Replied the young Alderkampf. "I just have a nagging feeling that I'm different than how they remember me now. It scares me at times."

"You've seen and done things that would forever scar a normal person. Of course, you are different. But you are still you Nyx. Never forget that fact." Titus's calm voice drifted across the table as he took a seat. "Your parents will always care for you, as will your sister, and your people. No matter what, you are Nyx Alderkampf, heir to the land of ElderWind."

"You're right."

"Anyway, we're still a few days out, so if you need to figure anything out do it soon." Draining his flagon Titus got up from the table, leaving the five to continue drinking the night away.

* * *

Four days later, the company arrived at the gates of ElderWind.

As the citizens heralded the mercenaries' arrival with joyous uproar, Nyx and Titus immediately slipped away and made their way to Annwn Keep.

As the two approached, they were greeted by Nyx's family.

"Welcome back son." Pwyll embraced his son. "By the gods, are you made of ironwood now? Hahaha"

"We've missed you Nyx." Primula gently squeezed Nyx. "You've been eating well haven't you?"

"Hello father, mother. And yes, I've been eating just fine." Nyx smiled as he greeted his parents. Noticing someone missing Nyx asked, "Where's Rian?"

"She seems to be feeling under the weather today. She's up in her room." Pwyll answered.

Nodding, Nyx walked into the keep and made his way to Rian's room.

"Rian? Are you in there?" Lightly knocking, Nyx announced himself and began to open the door.

"Nyx!? Do…. Don't come in!" A flustered sounding Rian replied from inside.

As the door opened completely, Nyx understood why Rian sounded so flustered.

Standing in front of him was Rian, his twin sister, completely naked.

Seconds ticked by, neither party able to speak or move, a deep blush adorning their faces.

Eventually coming to his senses, Nyx reacted first, "I'm sorry…... I'll be leaving."

*Sigh* "It's not like you haven't seen me naked before. Help me get dressed as penance." A slightly annoyed Rian said, blush still evident on her face.

"I'm sorry…." Nyx apologized as he helped Rian dress.

"So long as you don't make a habit of this, you are forgiven." Sticking her tongue out as she said this, Rian let a small chuckle escape and leaned back into Nyx. "I've missed you. You should've come home sooner."

His blush renewing Nyx replied, "I…we were busy. I don't think we went more than one or two days without something coming up."

"I see. So…" Rian replied, a devious smile making its way onto her face.

"So?"

"Did you and Seth hook up yet?"

As Nyx processed the question, his jaw almost hit the floor. "N-n-n-n-No! Why would we do that?"

"Well, she's a very beautiful woman and you two seem to have some good chemistry together, so naturally…."

"I respect Seth, but I'm not interested in her in that way." Nyx retorted.

"I see. So, would you be interested in me?" Rian whispered the last part.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Thanks for helping me get dressed."

"Not a problem. I should probably go find father and mother."

"Ok. But before that…" with astounding agility, Rian kissed Nyx on the lips. "Welcome home Nyx."

* * *

The days seemed to blend together for Nyx.

While he was glad to be home he couldn't help but isolate himself at times. During these times of self-isolation, he would wander the streets or the inner keep.

As he wandered aimlessly one night, Nyx found himself in a section of the keep he had never been in before.

"Where am I now?" Nyx muttered to himself, slightly frustrated that he'd lost his way.

As he surveyed the area his eyes fell upon two items.

The first, was a weapon rack filled with weapons, both familiar and strange to him.

The second, was a pedestal on the far end of the hall. Atop the pedestal was a large sword with intricate engravings along its fuller.

As he took a step towards the pedestal, a booming voice echoed throughout the hall.

" _If ye be worthy of the crown, come forth and be judged._ "

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Nyx demanded, but no reply came.

Hearing nothing but silence to his question, Nyx slowly backed out of the room. As he made his way back to the main hall, Nyx contemplated the meaning of the voice's words.

* * *

Two days after discovering the lower hall, as he had come to call it, Nyx was preparing to leave once again.

As he was packing he heard a light knock. Opening the door, he found Rian standing before him.

"That time has come yet again hasn't it Nyx?" Sorrow adorned her face as she looked down at her feet.

"Afraid so. We have a mission on the other side of Novistratia." Nyx replied. "We're escorting some sort of envoy."

"But….do you have to go?"

"Of course, I do."

"You…you could always stay here…with me." Rian whispered.

"Huh?"

"I mean…you could always stay here with mother, father, and me. You don't have to leave."

As he let her words sink in, realization of what she was saying dawned on him. "Oh…."

"Oh?"

"Rian listen, I know I don't have to go. But if I don't go, I won't be able to safeguard my men."

"But why won't you stay with your family!?" Rian shouted, tears starting to roll down her cheeks. "Do you hate us now? Do you feel that you're too different from us?"

Wiping a tear off her face, Nyx replied, "I will never hate you. Not you, not mother, and not father. We didn't talk a whole lot while I was back, but I promise we will talk about things when I get back from this mission."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Nyx replied as he embraced his sister in a deep hug.

"I'll hold you to that." Rian said, snuggling deeper into Nyx.

"I should be back before the snow melts. So, see me off like you normally do."

Smiling radiantly Rian replied, "Good luck Nyx. Come back safe."

Releasing their embrace, Nyx grabbed his belongings and headed out. Rian lingered in her brother's room a while longer, yet again uttering a silent prayer for his safety.

* * *

 _Chapter Eight_

"Hold the line!" "Archers to the rear!" "Shields up!" "By the Gods!" "Where's the medic?!" "Help….me…..."

The sounds of a raging battle echoed across the desolate plains.

Blood and gore stained the earth.

Bodies were stacked high, the ravens feasting on their rotting flesh.

The clash of swords and shields intermixed with the cries and moans of the dying and the wounded.

"Sir! The enemy is pulling back again."

"Good. I want all platoons to report in." a tired looking Titus commanded. "Tell Seth that the scouts need to keep an eye on our flanks."

With a quick nod, the runner was off with Titus's message. As he moved through the doorway, the runner squeezed past Ardyn and the other commanders.

"Commander, 1st platoon's report: we've suffered heavy wounded; 15 critically wounded, 39 moderately wounded. We have had 11 KIAs."

"…. That was quick." A semi-astounded Titus replied, his eyes never leaving the area map.

"The runner utilized _[Message]_ to notify us." Abel replied. "2nd platoon's report sir: four wounded, five killed."

"3rd platoon has suffered 11 wounded, none killed."

"4th platoon has 7 KIA. One wounded."

"My guys have only suffered a few minor wounds, but they are struggling to keep constant watch on all the areas you want us to check." An exasperated Seth called out.

"I know Seth and I'm sorry, but we need to make sure they can't surround us." An apologetic Titus replied. "Where're Heinrich and Nyx?"

"They were the farthest out, so it may take them a little longer than the rest of us to get here."

"Let's hope that nothing has waylaid them. _[Message]_!"

* * *

"Heinrich! The left flank is starting to break!"

"Damnit to hell. Talia! Take three men and reinforce the left!"

"Aye commander!" With a nod of confirmation Heinrich's platoon sergeant trotted off, three bandaged men following her.

Grimacing, Heinrich forced his gaze back to the map in front of him. Opposite him sat Nyx, heavily bandaged just as every other soldier in sight was.

"We're gonna have to pull the line back if this keeps going."

"I know, but we have to be smart about it." As the two men conversed a runner appeared. "What is it?"

"A message from Commander Titus sir. He wants to know our status and whether or not we can hold the position."

"…Relay this message to him. 'We have suffered grievous casualties. Nearly everyone is wounded. Luckily none have been slain. However, if this keeps up, we will have to draw back the line before dusk.'"

As the words left his mouth, Heinrich's eyes began to darken. A minute went by when the runner relayed Titus's message.

"I understand old friend. I'm sending half of 4th platoon to reinforce your position. They will rendezvous with you at the bridge. Pull the line back there. Make sure you all come back in one piece." The runner fell silent after ending the message.

"Right. Nyx, rally the men. We're moving away from this hell hole."

"Roger. Cloak and dagger tactics?"

"No. Just get the heaviest wounded moving. The rest of us will cover the retreat."

"Don't be late Heinrich." Waving as he moved around the camp, Nyx barking the new orders.

* * *

"Oleg! Glad to see you made it here in one piece."

"Da Armsmaster. Per the order of Commander Titus, we of the 4th platoon have come to assist you." The ogre of a man replied to Heinrich.

Kneeling, Oleg bowed his head in respect. "The Commander sent this message with us: 'Into the Black, away from the Light. Until you have no more might. Never falter, do what you must. For land and Lord, you will be just. The Heavens are marching, hurry and fight.' I know not what it means, but I feel that it was for you."

A reminiscent look decorated Heinrich's face as he mulled over the cryptic message.

"Thank you Oleg. Men! Hear my command!" His voice echoing to all around.

"Fear not, your deaths. Fear the death of your comrades. Fear the ruin of your country. Fight! Fight until you cannot fight any longer. Fight for glory, fight for our Lord Pwyll. But most of all, fight for the Hellsworn!"

All the men within earshot of Heinrich began to stir. Every one of them, including the severely wounded, began to pick up weapons and form ranks.

Nodding to them Heinrich turned to Nyx.

"Nyx…it's time for us to part ways."

"What are you talking about?" A confused Nyx responded. "What did that message say?"

"That is not your concern, my friend. What you need to know is that you must get away from here."

"Why? Why do I need to run?"

"Titus will explain it to you. Oleg, you have it correct?" Heinrich asked as he turned his head towards the giant man.

"Da Armsmaster." As he spoke, Oleg produced a scroll from his pouch and handed it to Nyx. "It is ready to be used whenever we need."

"Good. Nyx, as my final command….no, as my final request, go with Oleg."

"But…"

"Just go Nyx." Pulling out his small flask he handed it to Nyx. "A memento."

Staring at the flask, Nyx finally looked up into his friend's eyes.

"…. May the lord Arawn guide you all." With a sorrowful look, Nyx turned to Oleg. "Let's go."

"Open the portal on the other side of the bridge. I have to discuss some things with Heinrich but will join you after." The larger man replied, gently pushing Nyx across.

Nodding in affirmation, Nyx proceeded across the bridge.

Once across, Nyx opened the scroll, activating the _[Gate]_ spell inscribed inside.

As he looked back from the swirling vortex, Nyx's face fell in horror. Across the remains of the bridge, Oleg and Heinrich stood, sad smiles on their face.

As he attempted to rush back across, Nyx was forcibly pulled into the _[Gate]_. His final glimpse of his mentor and friend, was of him surrounded by glowing magical energy.

As the portal closed, Nyx found himself in the middle of the main encampment, tears streaming down his face.

In the distance, the sound of a massive explosion resonated across the battlefield. The anguished cry of a man, soon taking its place.

* * *

 _Chapter Nine_

" _Why do you cry for the fallen, young King?"_

"They were my friends and I mourn their passing."

" _Why do you mourn their passing and not celebrate their life?"_

"I do. I just miss them and regret their passing."

" _Foolish child. As a member of my household you should be praising the fallen, not mourning their death."_

"…"

" _Remember young King, your vassals fight for you and you alone. Never waiver."_

* * *

Stirring from his sleep, Nyx brushed away the remnants of his dream.

"Such a peculiar dream."

With a wince of pain, Nyx rose from his bed and shuffled to the open window. Bandages still covered most of his body as he looked out at the falling rain.

Letting his hand wander, he found purchase on Heinrich's old flask. "What a rotten day for rain, huh Heinrich?"

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Heinrich and Oleg sacrificed themselves. Their deed inflicted a heavy toll on the attackers, allowing the remaining platoons to swiftly defeat them.

A massive funeral and wake was held once the company returned to Novistratia. The entire town and many mercenary companies from around the continent attended, paying their respects to the fallen.

While they had incurred massive casualties, most were recovering quickly due to a certain Dragonborn Paladin passing through.

However, the company was nowhere near their former strength.

Aside from Heinrich's shock troops and the 15 men Oleg brought with him, almost every other platoon lost a quarter of their forces. The only unit with minimal casualties was the scout platoon.

* * *

A knock on the door shook Nyx from his daze.

Quickly wiping away the tear that formed in the corner of his eye, Nyx composed himself and opened the door. Before him was, a now very flushed looking, Seth.

"Nyx….um…. Commander Titus…..." Seth began to trail off, eyes glazing over.

"Seth?" Nyx lightly shook the small woman.

"Oh, right! Commander Titus called for a meeting after the mid-day meal." Composing herself, Seth relayed the message.

"Thank you. I'll be there." he replied. With her job done, Seth excused herself.

Closing the door, Nyx made his way to his clothes chest and began dressing.

As he replaced weapons and gear, Nyx glanced at Heinrich's flask laying on his bedside table. Staring at it for a moment, he grabbed it and placed it in an inner pocket, lightly patting it in place. Lastly, Nyx grabbed his glaive and headed out.

* * *

"Thanks for coming everyone." Titus began, a solemn tone echoed in his voice. "It's been two weeks since we got back. I'd like a status report from the platoons on how recruitment and recovery is going."

"Thus far, we have recruited enough to barely bolster the platoons with minimal amounts of men." Ardyn started his report. "However, 1st Platoon is still only at two thirds strength. On top of this, the loss of Armsmaster Heinrich and Senior Sergeant Oleg has had a negative effect on the remaining men."

"We've been trying to improve morale by allowing the men some time off. It seems to be working with the older men, but the newer troops…many of them are having issues dealing with the aftermath." A stoic Talia Sentaria informed the group. "Some have even approached the platoon sergeants about dismissal from the company."

Letting out a deep sigh, Titus rubbed his temples. "No one is forcing them to stay in our employment. If they choose to leave, we will harbor no animosity towards them."

"Understood commander."

"What else is on the docket Ardyn?"

"The supplies we requisitioned have been delayed a week. On the other hand, Lord Martus delivered the payment for the last job…." Ardyn paused briefly. "He included bonuses for the men who fell in battle."

"Please send a thank you letter on my behalf." Titus calmly replied. "Anything else?"

Looking down at his notes, Ardyn shook his head.

"Right. Now that the formal part is done, does anyone want to discuss anything?"

"What is our course of action now commander?" a worn out looking Alukar asked. "The company is barely half its former strength."

"We will continue to serve as sword and shield for ElderWind, as we always have. Other than that, we will still take on jobs. Just not to the scale as the last one."

"But sir," Nuxus blurted out, "The men are demoralized; we are lacking valuable supplies; and to top it off, many of the larger mercenary companies are posturing to take us out. We can't fight everyone in Novistratia."

"I understand Lieutenant, and your concern has been noted." Titus replied, his eyes locking with his men. "The simple fact of the matter is, I am still commander. We will persevere, and we will overcome this trying time of ours."

"On the matter of the delayed supplies," Nyx spoke up, "I could send a raven to the merchant. He knows me well and is less than half a day's march north of here."

"Thank you, Nyx. That would be of great help." Ardyn said as he bowed slightly.

"If there is nothing else, you are all dismissed." Titus announced, vacating the room quickly.

Hanging back slightly, Nyx watched as everyone filed out. Once he was alone, he got up and walked to a seemingly blank wall. Pressing lightly on a corner, the wall vanished.

Where the wall once was, a floating scroll was suspended. As he browsed the names adorning it, Nyx's eyes fell upon the bottom two names: "Heinrich von Palladium – Armsmaster / Oleg Nakarima – Senior Sergeant."

Pulling out Heinrich's flask, Nyx took a small swig. "Rest in peace, my friends."

Replacing the flask, Nyx touched the corner again, causing the wall to slowly reappear. As he made his way out, the wall fully set, once more hiding the _Scroll of the Hellsworn_ from prying eyes.

* * *

"Strange…"

"What's strange?"

"He should have sent a raven back by now."

"You think that something happened to him?"

"I'm not sure. But I think that it needs to be addressed."

"…...I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you, commander."

Turning to the Blanchet cousins, Titus addressed them. "Abel, send a raven to merchant Ondaryx. Seth, can you get a few of your men to do some long-range scouting?"

"I think I can spare a few men to do some scouting. Where do you want them to scout?"

"The border, Seth. Between ElderWind and the Gorset Principality."

"Why there?"

"Just a feeling Seth. Just a feeling."

"Roger that sir. They'll be on their way within the hour."

After nodding to Titus, Seth marched out of the room, Abel following shortly after.

Watching the two lieutenants leave, Titus turned his attention to Nyx.

"It's not like you to make such a request Nyx. Do you know something I don't?"

"Just a bad feeling." He mused. "Not sure why, but I have this nagging feeling that something bad is coming."

"I see. Does this have anything to do with the strange dreams you've told me about?"

"Partly…I think. Regardless, thanks for sending the scouts." Nyx replied, head bowed.

"Think nothing of it. While you may be under my command here, I still hold my oath of fealty to your family in higher regard."

"Anyway, all we can do is wait for the scouts and raven to return with news. Might as well relax and enjoy today." Ardyn suggested, a friendly smile on his face.

"Well said."

With that, the three men left the room and went about their day. Meanwhile, dark clouds began to form far off in the distance.

* * *

 _Chapter Ten_

*panting* "I've got to warn them."

A man ran full speed through the forest. Behind him, trailed two others.

Every so often, the sound of arrows could be heard impacting trees.

As the trio continued to run the lead man attempted to use _[Message]_ to no avail.

"Damnit!" The man cursed. "Damnit. Damnit. DAMNIT!"

"Sergeant! There's an open field in front of us!"

"The gods must be fucking with us." The sergeant continued to curse. "Listen up. When we hit the field, split up. Try to get a message out to the commander."

Looking back, the man saw nods of affirmation from his companions.

"Good luck boys. Three. Two. One. Break!"

As soon as the three men hit the open field they immediately split apart. Looking back, the sergeant could no longer see their pursuers. With a sigh of relief, he attempted to use _[Message]_ once more.

" _Sergeant?_ " Seth's voice was heard in his head.

" _Lieutenant! I finally got it to connect!_ " a wave of relief washing over the man.

" _What's wrong?_ "

" _It's the Principality Lieutenant! They have a war contingent headed towards…...gah!_ " as the man was preoccupied with his message, a shadow crept up from behind and grabbed hold of him.

" _Sergeant?! What's going o-_ " the _[Message]_ cut out as the shadow deepened its grip.

"AHHAHAHA! I caught YOU! You damned filthy heathen!" a venomous voice whispered into the sergeant's ear. "Now, why would a filthy merc be watching the river crossings?"

The voice was met with silence.

"… so, you wish to remain silent? At least tell me your name so that the lord Ares might know who it is that defies him?" As the voice said this, the sergeant was forcibly turned around.

In front of him were 15 men. Each one of them was clad in darkened plate mail with red cloaks and full faced helmets. Even through the visor, the sergeant could make out the piercing red eyes of the man in front of him.

"Oh! Where are my manners. I have yet to introduce myself or my companions." With a swift motion, the front man impaled his polearm into the sergeant's abdomen.

"My name…is Telum Dei. Commander of the Gorset Principality's Mars Domus and co-commander of the subjugation Crusade." As he said the last bit, he added a slight twist to his embedded weapon.

"Commander. Message from Commander Tyrannus."

"What is it?" A slightly annoyed reply came from Telum.

"He said that they caught the other two but capturing all three would be ideal." replied the soldier. "He also said that the 'target' isn't among them."

"Tch. Fine. Bind his hands and take him with us."

Without a word, two of the men came up and bound the scout.

Hanging his head, the man hoped that his message was enough.

A swift blow to his head and the world faded from view.

* * *

"How's your cousin, Abel?"

"None of your business Max."

"Just asking how she's doing."

"Sure…" Abel replied, rolling his eyes.

"Speak of the devil and she shall appear."

"What the hell are you…Seth!?"

Shifting his line of sight to the open door, Abel saw his cousin out of breath and wide-eyed.

"Abel…*pant* Where's…where's the…the commander?"

"In his office with Nyx and Ardyn. What's wrong?" concern filled Abel's voice.

"My scouts…message…gone." tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Let's go. Max! get the men up and moving."

"Sir!"

Supporting his cousin, the two made their way to Titus's office.

* * *

Inside his office, Titus was discussing future exploits with Nyx and Ardyn. Senior Sergeant Talia Sentaria stood watch and took notes.

"The mayor would like us to patrol near the eastern gate in a show of force. Something about brigands and the like forcing people to pay a tax."

"Scum. Lowlife scum. They deserve to be exiled out of the country."

"Easy Ardyn. No need for that." Attempting to placate his second-in-command, Titus motioned for Ardyn to relax. "Continue Talia."

Without missing a beat, Sergeant Sentaria continued. "While they seem to only number around 15, the pests seem to be causing some real harm to the folk utilizing the eastern path. Our most recent intelligence suggests they may be more than hapless thugs."

"Or at the very least they have a few skilled fighters amongst them." Nyx quipped.

"Right. Ardyn, get the 4th platoon mobilized and ready to go tomorrow morning. Tell Alukar to be ready for anything."

With a nod, Ardyn got up and exited the room.

"Anything else Talia?"

"Just waiting on Lieutenant Blanchet's report from her scouts." A banging on the door was heard. "Must be her now."

As Sergeant Sentaria made her way to the door, it was violently kicked in. On the other side of the doorway was Abel, supporting a still winded Seth.

"What the hell is going on here!?" Titus exclaimed. "What's wrong with you!?"

"COMMANDER!" Abel shouted. "The scouts!"

"What about the scouts Abel?" A concerned Nyx asked. "And why are you carrying Seth?"

"My scouts…" Barely a whisper came from Seth. "…they're all gone."

"Did she say gone?" "Abel, what the hell is going on!?"

"I'm not sure. She came running into the tavern completely out of breath and saying something about a message and her scouts." Abel replied, setting Seth down in a chair. "Snap out of it Seth. You have to tell us what happened!"

After two or three slaps, Seth's eyes widened. "COMMANDER!"

"Easy Seth. Take a breath and tell us what's going on."

Taking a few deep breaths Seth collected herself. "The three scouts I sent out. They're gone."

"Gone? What do you mean gone?"

"Sergeant Malichi was scouting out the river crossings with two other scouts. I got a _[Message]_ from him a while ago. All that I could make out was that he was winded and…" A mix of terror and anger flashed across Seth's face. "…and he said that the Principality was marching on ElderWind!"

As the words echoed throughout the office, everyone's eyes bulged.

"How many." Nyx whispered but was met with silence. "I SAID HOW LARGE OF A FORCE!"

Recoiling slightly, Seth answered the best she could. "He didn't tell me numbers. Just that it was a war contingent."

"I would estimate around 800 or more." Abel added. "Most likely with siege weapons as well."

"Commander." Nyx spoke softly. "I request the immediate mobilization of the company. Full war status."

"…Very well. Talia, go find Ardyn and rescind my previous order. Tell him to mobilize the entire company and get them fully outfitted. I want everything ready to go by tomorrow." With a nod of affirmation, the woman ran out of the room.

"Abel, send a raven to Annwn Keep. Tell them that they need to evacuate the capital and prepare for an invasion." Seeing his Lieutenant in a daze, Titus shouted. "Get moving ABEL!"

As if a fire was lit beneath him, Abel jolted back to reality and sprang into action. Soon, everyone but Nyx and Titus had left the office.

Turning towards his liege, the old commander took a knee and began to speak.

"Nyx…no, my liege. The Hellsworn are at your disposal. As your family's loyal retainers, we will fight to protect ElderWind…no matter the cost."

Looking at Titus, Nyx nodded, "Thank you Titus. I will go prepare."

Heading out the door, Nyx immediately headed back to his room to start arming. His thoughts were in disarray. The one solitary and intense thought that crossed his mind, was to get back home as quickly as possible.

"…Rian…"

* * *

Early the next morning, the entire company was formed up.

Titus was standing next to his horse at the front of the column. The air, thick with tension.

"MEN! Today we march to ElderWind!" Titus's voice echoed in the dawn. "Our mission: Defend the land from the invasion force that is likely already on its way! We will NOT let them destroy our HOME!"

Riding up next to Titus, Nyx addressed the company.

"I thank you, all of you, for your support. This will be one of the most difficult ordeals we have ever faced…" Briefly pausing to compose himself, Nyx continued. "The Principality threatens our home. I will not stand for this. WE will not stand for this!"

Raising his glaive, the young noble belted out his decree. "There will be NO QUARTER GIVEN! Leave none alive!"

"MOVE OUT!"

A roar erupted from the ranks as they headed out the gates.

Off to battle. Off to War.

* * *

 _Chapter Eleven_

" _You seem disturbed, young King."_

"Of course. Those maniacs are on their way to invade my home."

" _And you think that rushing back will stop the inevitable?"_

"…What are you saying?"

" _ElderWind has stood far longer than most realize. However, the lineage has thinned, and darkness has started to take hold."_

"What do you mean 'darkness'? Are you implying that my family is weak!?"

" _Not at all. But in order for the lineage to continue, a change must occur. If it does not, ElderWind and the Alderkampf name will be burned away by the flames of Fate."_

"Wait…what must I do?! TELL ME!"

" _Until we meet again, young King."_

"WAIT!"

Waking up to his own voice, Nyx sat upright on his bed roll. Arm outstretched and sweat drenched, he struggled to steady his breathing.

"What.. was that?" he muttered under his breath.

Finally calming his breathing, Nyx made to move out of the tent, when a pair of hands reached for him through the darkness.

"You were screaming again. Was it the same dream?"

"No. This one was something else…" Nyx replied, turning his head to where the arms and voice originated. "Uh… Seth? Can you let me go now?"

As if a shadow herself, Seth made her way up out of the darkness, her hands snaking their way around Nyx. "You're warm…five more minutes."

Resigning himself to being a bedwarmer, Nyx lay back down, his mind still whirling from the vision and conversation he had.

* * *

"Do you think that these visions, or whatever they are, are going to come true?"

"I'm not sure… they're so vivid that I shouldn't discredit the potential."

"Hmm…"

"No use in worrying about that now. We're only a half day's ride from the walls."

As the conversation between the three died down, an eerie silence descended upon their surroundings.

The company had traveled faster than most would anticipate. In a mere week they had almost made it to the city walls, nearly halving the normal travel time. Many of the men were so lost in their minds, they didn't even register how fatigued they were.

"Will the men really be able to fight in this condition?" a concerned Ardyn asked, breaking the silence.

"They should be fine. Hopefully we can get one more day of rest in before things go sideways."

"Right. Hey…what's that in front of us?" Titus asked as he focused on a dark cloud looming in the distance.

As Nyx and Ardyn turned to look where Titus was pointing, a cry was heard from a nearby scout.

"ENEMY ATTACK!"

As realization hit, the entire company was assaulted by a volley of arrows.

Left and right, men and beast were impaled by the onslaught.

"GET TO COVER MEN!"

The barrage seemed to last an eternity. Time seemed to drag on as the Hellsworn were whittled down, one man at a time.

After minutes of being hit with arrows, the mercenaries were finally granted a respite.

" _Commander. I've found the source of the arrow barrage."_

"Seth's found the source of these damned arrows." Titus announced. "Where is it at and what is it?"

" _It's just over the ridgeline. Seems to be a platoon sized element with a... what is that thing?"_

"What is it Seth?"

" _It's a machine…it appears to be a giant ballista…but there're no arrows or bolts."_

"Alright Seth, hold your position there. Nyx! Take five men and get rid of that damned thing!" barked Titus.

"On our way commander." Taking off at a sprint, Nyx made his way to the tree line. _[Message]_ "Seth, where are you?"

" _East side of the ridge. I hope you brought some party tricks."_

"Don't worry, I've got something in store for them."

As Nyx and his men made their way to Seth's position, a cold chill ran down all of their spines.

Upon reaching Seth and her scouts, they immediately started hashing out a plan.

"I say we hit them quick. In and out tactics."

"We don't know what they're capable of. They could be part of a vanguard force."

"We have to do something, otherwise the company will be swiss cheese."

"I've got a plan." Nyx announced, mildly frightening the group with how cold his tone was. "Seth, you and your men will provide support with long range attacks. My men will split up and cover the flanks."

"Wait, where are you going to be Nyx?" Seth asked the question, but everyone had an idea as to what the answer was going to be.

"I'm going to attack them, head-on."

"...but…that's near suicide"

"There will be no 'buts' on this one." Nyx commanded. "Don't worry, I won't die yet."

Without another word, the group split up and headed to their appointed posts.

As the others left him, Nyx uttered a short prayer to Arawn: "I care not for my life lord. But please, keep my family safe. I will suffer any payment you require of me in exchange for their safekeeping. Guide my hands this day my lord."

" _Nyx…everyone's in position."_ A quiet message was heard.

Nodding in affirmation, Nyx began his assault.

* * *

"Major! The enemy seems to be pinned down."

"Excellent. Prepare the men for the cleanup operation." The smug officer replied. _'What a joyous occasion for us to test the new weaponry.'_ He thought to himself. 'With this, Commander Tyrannus may even promote me!'

"Sir, what do you want us to do with the weapon?"

"Post a guard and make sure we can still fire it if need be." The major's smile shone through the full-face mask he wore.

His eyes fell upon the glorious weapon that the Principality had just developed dubbed: King's Onslaught. _'How the mages and engineers figured out how to combine magic and machinery to create an endless supply of arrows is beyond me.'_

"You must be the commander!" a voice broke the major out of his thoughts.

"What the! Who's ther- blrgh" as the major spun around to confront the intruder, he was run through by a large blade. Looking up from his bleeding torso, his eyes locked with those of a demon.

*cough, wheeze* "Who…who are you?"

"My name is Nyx, and this is my homeland." The demon replied coldly.

With remarkably quick actions, Nyx withdrew his glaive and bisected the man before him.

"Time to go to work Brionac."

 _Minutes later_.

"Seth. Send a message to the company. Tell them we've silenced the weapon."

"Right." As she started to walk away, Seth quickly turned and hugged Nyx from behind. "Everything will be ok Nyx. We'll make sure of it."

"Thank you, Seth."

"NYX! Ahead of us!" A cry broke Nyx and Seth apart.

Making their way to the gathered men, their eyes immediately bulged at the sight.

ElderWind, was burning.

* * *

 _Gorset Principality Siege Encampment_

"They did WHAT!"

The sound of a table being overturned was heard.

"I'm sorry sir…the prototype weapon *gulp* was destroyed."

"By the Almighty…can you fools do nothing correct!?" The sound of a weapon being drawn rang out through the tent.

"Calm yourself Telum. The inquisitors lent us the weapon to test its capabilities. They did not care if it was destroyed during the operation."

"I know that Tyrannus!" snapped Telum. "It's just infuriating that it was lost so QUICKLY!" the sound of more furniture being tossed echoed throughout the camp.

"DAMNIT! I wanted to play with it a little longer!"

"But what kind of force are they to have taken out the weapon?" Tyrannus mumbled to himself. "The King's Onslaught was a miracle of a weapon."

The prototype weapon: The King's Onslaught. A ballista infused with a set of spells allowing for a near infinite number of magic arrows to be rapid fired from it.

"Does it matter Tyrannus?" Telum droned, seemingly bored after his tantrum. "They broke the toy and are likely on their way here."

"It would probably take them longer had you not ordered the men to start razing the city." Tyrannus chided as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Nonsense!" Telum remarked feigning hurt. "If we didn't raze the city, who knows how long it would've taken for them to realize what was happening. You know how much I hate waiting Tyrannus." A glint flickered across his eye.

"Well, now you get to play around with some seasoned mercenaries."

"They had best maintain my interest. He…hehe…HAHAHAHAHA!" Telum's cackle sent shivers down the spines of most in the camp.

* * *

 _Hellsworn Temporary Camp_

"Did you say fire?" Titus's eyes bulged as he asked the scout.

"Yes commander. We saw flames and smoke rising in the direction of the city."

"Gods help us" a stunned Ardyn exclaimed. "They're burning the city? For what reason?"

"…it's to antagonize us, Ardyn. They know that burning the city will anger us." Titus replied.

" _It's a challenge commander."_

"Nyx! Report. Can you see anything from where you're at?" Titus said, speaking into the glowing _[Message]_ orb the scout pulled out.

" _No. But we can see the fires from here. …Commander, I have a favor to ask of you."_

"You want to head there, right this moment."

"… _Yes, I do Titus."_

"Nyx, we can't guarantee that we'll get there in time to save the city." Ardyn spoke into the orb. "It very well might be too late for the city as is."

"… _You may be right, but I have to try and save my home."_

"You'll go, regardless won't you?"

" _Yes."_

"You aren't making this easy for me Nyx, you know that?" Titus grumbled, lightly rubbing his temples. *sigh* "Very well. You have my permission to go Nyx. We will get there as quick as we can to assist you."

" _Thank you, Commander."_

"Be safe my liege. Seth, I know you're there. Keep him safe until the rest of us get there."

"… _I will commander."_ Seth replied, the orb going dark soon after.

"He's going to cause me an early death." An exasperated Titus voiced to no one.

"That's just how he is, commander." Ardyn said. "You're orders sir?"

"Assemble all able-bodied men. We march for ElderWind in five minutes."

Without another word, Ardyn ran out of the tent.

Alone, Titus began his own preparations, muttering a silent prayer that they weren't too late.

* * *

 _With Nyx_

After ending his conversation with Titus, Nyx turned to the mercenaries around him.

"I'm heading to ElderWind and Annwn Keep. None of you have to join me. You can wait for the rest of the company to arrive if you so choose."

Taking a minute to look around at the assembled men, Seth eventually walked up to Nyx.

"Nyx…I, no, we are with you."

Looking at those around him nodding in agreement, a small smirk crept onto his face.

"Thank you" closing his eyes as he said this. A moment later, his eyes reopened, a cold fury inside them. "No quarter, no mercy. Their lives are forfeit."

Silence reigned as those gathered mulled over the grim declaration. Slowly, the gathered mercenaries began to salute Nyx. Looking at each one individually, Nyx's gaze fell upon Seth, who with a thin smile saluted him. Without a word, Nyx started off towards the burning city, the Hellsworn following close behind.

* * *

 _Chapter Twelve_

" _Welcome, young King."_

"Where am I? What about the battle?"

" _You are where you are meant to be."_

"That doesn't answer my question!"

" _All will be revealed in time, young King. For now, Brace yourself."_

"Brace myse..grrrrrahhhhhhhhhh!"

" _You will become my vassal. The sword is our bond. Its name is Etrym. By my true name, Regius Annwn Von Alderkampf, I bind our souls as one until our duty is complete."_

"GGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

 _12 hours earlier – Outskirts of ElderWind_

Devastation.

The word could barely describe the scene the mercenaries were looking at. Before them, a country laid to waste. Blood, gore, and all manner of carnage covered the once peaceful street. The 50-foot gates lay on the ground, broken apart. Fires burned brightly in distance.

The light sound of blood dripping onto the ground could be heard. The source was a person shrouded in the creeping darkness.

"Monsters." A voice was heard, the tone callous and resentful.

"Nyx…"

"I'm alright Seth. Let's get moving."

As Nyx moved down the ruined street, 20 mercenaries seemed to appear out of the shadows, falling in behind him.

As they moved away, the light from the nearby fires illuminated the shadows, revealing the small scouting party they had slain.

"We should be able to see the keep soon. Spread out and watch out for larger forces."

With silent nods, the mercenaries slipped back into the shadows.

With a quick glance, Nyx slipped down a side street, his glaive sweeping out in front of him. As he continued down the street, three headless bodies fell out of the shadows.

* * *

 _Entrance to Annwn Keep_

"Commander Tyrannus! Commander Dei!"

"What is it Captain?"

"There have been reports of mercenaries inside the city walls."

Telum Dei looked up from sharpening his halberd, his eyes glowing with intrigue behind his visor.

"How many and where are they?" Tyrannus asked calmly.

"Our scouts could only report seeing around ten or so. They did say that their supposed leader wielded a glaive."

At this, Telum practically jumped up, a mischievous aura slowly enveloping him. "A glaive you say? Hehehe"

"Do you know who it is Telum?" A now curious Tyrannus asked.

"Do I know him? Do I KNOW him!? Nova my friend, do you not remember what the Inquisitors told us prior to leaving Dolphaucruan?"

"Just spill it Telum." A frowning Tyrannus quipped.

"The Alderkampfs, Nova. Their current heir. He wielded a glaive as his main armament!" Telum's eyes seemed to dance with an insane fervor. "Now, what was his name?"

Pacing back and forth, the war cleric racked his brain, searching for the name of his prey.

"Nyx? Ah! NYX ALDERKAMPF!" Shouted Telum.

"I see." Pondered Tyrannus. "So, the son has come to claim vengeance. Intriguing."

"I can see through you Nova." Telum's voice dripping with venom. "But this one is MY PREY!"

Staring at his fellow commander, Tyrannus eventually relented. "So be it. I'll leave him to you."

An unseen smile crept onto Telum's face. "Fret not my friend. With his death, victory will be ours! Now, how to lure him to his demise?" Muttering to himself, Telum sauntered into the keep.

* * *

 _ElderWind Streets_

As he walked the ruined streets of his home, Nyx became more and more on edge. Rounding a corner, he took stock of all he had seen so far. Death and destruction had overcome the once peaceful city. Buildings burned everywhere. Many of the streets were slick with the blood of HIS citizens. Bodies were scattered everywhere, many scarcely recognizable as human.

With each street he walked down, every scouting party he mercilessly slaughtered, his rage grew.

Continuing his search, a virtually silent noise reached his ears. Gripping his weapon tighter, Nyx prepared himself for the ambush he knew was imminent. In the span of a heartbeat, four blades came soaring from the shadows.

Instinct taking over, Nyx brought his glaive up in a rising arc, knocking the thrown blades off course. In return, Nyx launched Brionac into the shadows, grinning at the sound of tearing flesh.

As he approached the shadowed assassin, he spied a scroll by the man's foot. When he moved to inspect the item, he heard the man struggling to speak.

"So…I'm the unlucky bastard to find you. *coughing*" the assassin uttered before coughing up blood.

"Make your peace assassin of the Gorset Principality. You've not long left in this world." A cold response fell from Nyx's mouth.

*Wheezing* "Very well. Commander Telum Dei has a message for you." The assassin motioned to the scroll. "I. Implore you. To read it." He struggled to whisper out.

Glancing at the dying man, Nyx carefully picked up the scroll and opened it. Inside was a short message, written in what appeared to be red ink.

" _Nyx Alderkampf. My name is Telum Dei. I am the one who is currently razing your beloved city. I have also made it into your home. I'd like to think of this as a game of Hide and Seek. Come find me before I find your family!"_

As he finished reading the message, Nyx's eyes flashed with anger. Cuffing the assassin, Nyx began to question him.

"WHERE IS HE HIDING!?" a dark aura enveloping the enraged man.

"A-An…" the assassin attempted to speak.

"I. said. WHERE!" Nyx roared as he slugged the assassin.

"Annwn…Keep…" with his last breath, the assassin revealed where his commander was.

Eyes bulging, Nyx dropped the dead man and sprinted towards the keep. As he ran, he prayed that his family was safe.

* * *

 _Southern ElderWind Gate_

"We finally made it."

"The city is burning. Are we too late?"

"…"

Shock spread throughout the ranks of the Hellsworn.

ElderWind was in flames.

An aroma of death wafted through the air. Titus sat on his horse deep in thought.

"Ardyn, try and message Seth. We need to know what's going on."

Silently nodding, Ardyn began speaking with a scout. Titus had not taken his eyes off the scene in front of him. Those who chanced a look at him saw nothing, but pain and hatred reflected in his eyes.

"Commander," Ardyn spoke. "Seth has informed us that the Principality has razed the city and begun to slaughter the surviving citizens."

"…Anything else Captain?" a now stone-faced Titus asked through gritted teeth.

"Yes sir. It seems as though Nyx is headed towards Annwn Keep. Seth also said that they've encountered multiple scouting parties, ranging from four to twenty in strength."

"Understood. Prepare the men. We move into the city immediately."

"As you command." Turning on his heel, Ardyn was barely a step away when he heard Titus speak again.

"Ardyn." He waited as his captain turned his head to look him in the eyes. "No prisoners. We're killing every last one of them."

As the words sunk in, Ardyn bowed low. "It shall be done commander." With that, Ardyn began to bark orders to the mercenaries.

Turning his gaze back to the burning city, Titus murmured to himself, "All of them. We will kill every one of them."

"Sir, the company is formed and awaiting your word."

Turning around to find all of the Hellsworn formed up, Titus nodded his head.

"MEN! We have but one goal: Repel the invaders. Our homeland burns. Our citizens are being slaughtered. Do not let a single bastard get back to the Principality alive!"

A roar of anger rose throughout the ranks of the mercenaries.

"MOVE OUT!" Without another word, Titus drew his sword and made his way towards the city.

* * *

 _Throne room, Annwn Keep_

"Commanders! Reports from the city!"

Nova turned as the runner approached. "Speak."

"Sir, there have been reports of more mercenaries entering via the southern gate."

"How many and do you know who they are?"

"Close to 90 men and they carry a banner with a broken sword on fire on a black background."

Looking up from his seat, Telum sneered at the runner. "Hellsworn."

Raising his eyebrow, Nova looked back at his fellow commander. "Do you know them Telum?"

"Never ran into them myself, but they are the main reason some of our conqu…suppression campaigns have failed in the past. The Blanchets are also responsible for the death of Commander Vost."

"Interesting. How many troops do we have left in the city?"

"We have close to 500 remaining from the Discordiae Domus. We also have another 400 from the Mars Domus remaining."

"Excellent, notify the captains. Search for the mercenaries. Kill on sight, no quarter given."

"As you command." Turning on his heels, the runner headed out.

"AND MAKE SURE THEY KNOW NOT TO KILL ANYONE WIELDING A GLAIVE!" Telum shouted as the runner disappeared. "He's my prey."

"Speaking of prey, have we located the sister?"

An irritated look appeared behind Telum's visor, "No. The parents wouldn't tell me where she went either."

Looking down at the two bodies, Nova gently nudged one. "Ah yes. Well, it is a little difficult to talk when you have a blade sticking in your chest."

"Tch"

"I'm just saying Telum. Perhaps it would have been better to let the interrogators from the Lautus Familia ask them?"

"…shut up or I'll bury my halberd in you, Nova my friend."

Nova turned to walk away from his fellow commander, slightly chuckling at his temper.

Now alone in the room, Telum slumped down on the throne. Taking off his helmet, he ran an armored hand through his hair. Looking up he started to grin. As a shadow passed over him, his eyes glowed bright red briefly. Soon, he thought, soon his prey would find him. Soon his halberd would be buried in his chest.

* * *

 _Annwn Keep Main Gate_

Around 30 men amassed in front of the keep gates. They were Telum Dei's personal guard. Each was a veteran of the highest caliber. As they scanned the burning cityscape, most had a permanent grin beneath their helmets. Like their commander, they lived for destruction.

The guard captain turned to address his men. "Look at how it burns men! Isn't it a glorious sight?!"

Laughs and agreements could be heard.

"The commander has told us to be on the lookout for a man wielding a glaive. Apparently, he has earned the commander's interest." He began to grin evilly. "I'm sure the commander won't mind if he's a little rough around the edges when we deliver him!"

Laughing at this, the men began to scan the area again. A gleam in the dark caught the attention of one guard. Axe drawn, he moved towards the spot. As he approached, he could hear a dripping sound and smell blood. Turning to signal back to his comrades, he felt a blade pierce through his armor. Looking down, he saw a blade sticking out of his chest. Turning as best he could, his eyes locked with the one who had stabbed him, fear enveloping the man. What he saw was not a man. It was a jade-eyed demon.

 _Nyx's Perspective_

Nyx had finally made it to the main square. He was covered head to toe in blood and gore. Fresh wounds still leaked onto the ground. Catching his breath, he crouched in the dark alleyway. Looking at the gates, he counted around 30 well-armed soldiers.

" _Well this looks like it'll be easy."_ Nyx thought to himself sarcastically.

After a minute, the soldiers began to spread out. One seemed to be heading straight for his hiding place. Repositioning himself, some blood began to drip off his glaive onto the ground. Though barley audible, the soldier's head snapped towards the sound. As he began to creep closer and closer, Nyx tightened his grip on his weapon.

" _Shit"_ Nyx cursed to himself.

The man was only a few steps away when he started to turn around. Nyx's mind raced, and time seemed to slow for him. Just as the man fully turned around, Nyx thrust his glaive through his back. Centering himself, Nyx stared into the eyes of the man as a look of fear crossed the dying man's face.

Without a word, he withdrew his glaive and bisected the man, his eyes flashing bright green briefly.

 _Guard Captain's Perspective_

The sound of a weapon hitting the ground brought the captain's attention to a dark alleyway. What he noticed first was a man shrouded in shadows, wielding a glaive. The next thing he noticed was his soldier bisected on the ground.

Eyes burning with hate, he let out a cry. "ATTACK!"

As he and his men rushed towards the man, he saw him vanish and reappear right next to another soldier. The soldier quickly fell, blood spurting from the large chest wound. The man disappeared again, and another soldier fell, his head missing. The man kept disappearing and reappearing.

In a matter of minutes, 10 of his men lay dead or dying on the ground.

"CIRCLE UP!" Growled the captain. "Watch your backs!"

As his men formed up, he continuously scanned the square. A gleam here, a flash of green there. Each time he saw one or the other, another of his men would fall.

"Where…Where is he!?"

"Keep your wits about you. It's just one man!"

"…Is that so." An unknown voice spoke out behind him.

Eyes bulging, the captain turned to see the man, no, the demon behind him.

"MONSTER!" As he cried out he tried to slash the demon in front of him.

"You must be the one in charge." The demon spoke, easily blocking his attack. "You're also the only one left."

Eyes flicking around him, he found he was indeed the last one alive. Turning his gaze back to the demon/man in front of him, fear gripped the captain's soul.

" _30 of the best trained men the Insanis Familia could muster. He took out 30 like it was nothing."_ The captain's eyes widened as he continued to stare. "Wha...What are you?"

Cocking its head to the side slightly, the demon/man spoke. "I am your reckoning."

Grunting, the captain could feel steel piercing his chest. Blood started to pour out of the wound. As his vision started to fade, he heard the man speak again.

"One last question. Where is Telum Dei?"

Smiling, the captain wheezed out his answer. "He's…waiting for you…*wheeze* in…the throne…room."

The captain didn't feel the blade being withdrawn from his chest as he breathed his last breath.

 _Nyx's Perspective_

Looking down at the captain, he made sure he was no longer breathing. When he was positive the man was dead, he turned towards the gates. A look of rage was on his face.

"Prepare yourself Telum Dei of the Gorset Principality. Your reckoning has come." His eyes flashed brightly as he made his way into his ruined home.

* * *

 _Chapter Thirteen_

"Sir, scouts are reporting large concentrations of enemy soldiers near our current position."

Not even glancing at Ardyn as he continued to walk down the street, Titus spoke. "How many and where?"

"They said three parties of around 200-300 soldiers a piece."

"…Abel, take command of second and fourth platoon. Nuxus, Fio, take your men and meet up with Seth. You all will delay or destroy the enemy units attempting to flank us."

"SIR!" came three replies.

"Ardyn, go back up Seth. I'll be borrowing first platoon."

"…as you command sir."

As the other groups headed off, Titus turned to look at the remaining men.

"This will not be a cake walk and I cannot guarantee we will return alive. All I will say is that we have a job to do. Kill as many as you can before you make the trip to the next life."

The sound of the approaching enemy had the mercenaries turning around.

"FORM UP! Don't let a single one of these bastards get past us!"

A roar erupted from the men as they spread out to block the street.

" _Live long and rule well my liege. Let our deaths not be in vain."_

Tightening his hold on his sword, Titus braced himself for the impending onslaught.

* * *

 _Throne room, Annwn Keep_

Telum sat on the throne, bored. Where was his prey?

" _Perhaps I should send someone else out to retrieve him."_ The war cleric thought to himself. _"GAH! Why can't he just get here already!?"_

"WHERE ARE YOU NYX ALDERKAMPF!?"

As he shouted, he heard a cry of anguish and pain. Gabbing his helmet and halberd, Telum rushed out to find the source, an evil smile etched onto his face.

* * *

 _Great hall, Annwn Keep – 20 minutes earlier_

Nyx stood in the ruins of the once great hall. He was home. As he scanned the area, he saw bodies littering the ground. His emotions were running wild. Hate, sadness, regret, terror, they all assaulted him as he saw the destruction wrought by the Principality. Taking a deep breath, he cleared his head. Mourning could wait until the enemy was dealt with.

"Where is everyone?" he mused.

Continuing towards the throne room, Nyx felt a mysterious force pulling on his soul. Allowing curiosity to get the better of him, Nyx followed the sensation to a blank wall. Confused, he just stared at the wall for a minute, taking in its features. The wall seemed solid and unassuming, but what started to concern Nyx was that he'd never seen the wall before.

"Curious." Nyx muttered, as he reached out to touch the wall, his eyes bulging as his hand phased right though the wall. As his hand continued through, the mysterious force pulled at him again, causing him to fall through the illusion.

"Gods damnit!" Nyx muttered with his face on the floor. "When did they put in a hidden room?" Standing, he brushed himself off and took stock of where he was at.

In front of him was a well-kept room, approximately 30 feet wide and 60 feet long with torches lining the walls. On one side of the room was a rack filled with all manner of weapons. At the far end was a pedestal, his family crest emblazoned on it's base. Atop that sat a large sword.

"I feel like I've been in here before." As he whispered, the pull tugged at him again, coercing him into the room.

As he made his way further into the room, he could feel the pull getting stronger the further he went in. As he passed the weapon rack, his eyes instinctively locked onto a bit of cloth, somewhat buried beneath the other weapons.

Cautiously, he made his way over to the rack. Once in front of it, he began to move various weapons out of his way until he could reach the wrapped bundle. Unconsciously, he reached for the item and grasped a loose end of the cloth, causing it to come undone. As the cloth fell, he realized that it was a rather large scabbard. The scabbard was chipped and worn and had holes eaten through it.

" _Interesting, but where's the sword that goes with it?"_ Nyx thought.

Looking at the scabbard, he felt the bizarre force again, allowing it to pull him towards the pedestal and the large sword resting upon it. As he neared, the pedestal began to glow softly as the scabbard seemed to echo the glow faintly.

Coming out of his stupor, Nyx realized he was standing directly in front of the, now, brightly glowing pedestal. As he continued to stare at the pedestal, he noticed several words beginning to light up along the edge.

" _Only one of my blood shall receive my blessing. If ye be worthy of the crown, come forth and be judged. Place key into the lock and prove thy worth."_

"A key huh?" Nyx murmured, looking at the glowing scabbard in his hand. "Worth a shot."

Moving the scabbard to the pedestal, the glow resonated and intensified. Just as the two were about to touch, a force ripped the scabbard out of his hands, knocking the sword off the pedestal. The scabbard, now floating, continued to glow brighter and brighter until Nyx's vision blanked.

" _Welcome young King."_

A voice echoed in his ears. All he could see was bright light.

"Where am I? What's going on?"

" _You are where you are meant to be."_ the voice echoed again.

"That doesn't answer my question!"

" _There will be time enough later for that. Now, I will judge your worth."_

"My worth? For what purpose?"

" _To see if you hold the qualification."_

"Qualification for WHAT? YOU AREN'T ANSWERING MY QUESTIONS!" Irritation flowed out of Nyx like a river. "I don't have time for this! I need to get back to the battle."

" _The qualification to RULE of course. Now, SHOW ME YOUR RESOLVE!"_

As the voice boomed, images of the battle flooded Nyx's mind. Terrible and horrifying images raced across his eyes. Seth bleeding out, Abel missing half his face, countless Hellsworn strung up by the invading forces. His family massacred. His country in ruins.

"NO! This… this can't be real!"

" _This is what may come to pass, young King. Tell me, do you want power? Power enough to keep these images from coming to fruition?"_

Gritting his teeth and clenching his fists to the point of drawing blood, Nyx answered the voice. "Yes."

" _It will come at a steep price. Are you sure?"_

"If it means I can protect those I care about, DAMN YOUR PRICE! Now either give me this power you speak of or let me out of this place!"

" _HAHAHA! Very well, Nyx Alderkampf. All will be revealed in time, young King. But for now,…brace yourself."_

"Brace myse..grrrrrahhhhhhhhhh!" as soon as the voice told him to brace, the glow from the scabbard enveloped him. Nyx felt like his body was being torn apart from the inside out.

" _You shall become my vassal. The sword Etrym is our bond. By my true name, Regius Annwn Von Alderkampf, I bind our souls as one until our task is complete."_ As the voice uttered the sword's name, a large Greatsword materialized where the scabbard had been.

"GGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

" _Grasp the blade YOUNG KING! Grasp it and claim what is yours, NYX ALDERKAMPF!"_

His hands moving on their own, Nyx reached out to grasp the hilt. His eyes glowing brightly, Nyx felt his consciousness fade as he took hold of the sword.

* * *

 _Chapter Fourteen_

"Oh shit!" "RUN!" "De-de-DEMON!" "Kill HIM!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

The sounds of battle drifted towards Telum as he ran through the keep. Hearing the blood curdling screams, the War Cleric ran full-tilt towards the fighting. Initially, he had his usual smirk plastered on his face, but once he saw the cause of the screams, his smirk turned into a predatory grin.

"FINALLY! I FOUND YOU, NYX ALDERKAMPF!"

With greatsword in hand, Nyx was decimating the soldiers left to guard the keep. Jade eyes were ablaze with fury. Each swing, while devastatingly accurate, seemed feral and brutal as well. In the span of a breath, he cut down ten more soldiers. Gore covered him from head to toe, contrasting his burning green eyes. A faint, green tinged, aura surrounded him as he continued to fight.

As he watched the slaughter, Telum could feel his heart racing. Such raw ferocity, such rage. This man, this demon, was worthy of being culled by him. Beneath his helmet, Telum was grinning like a crazed man. Gripping his weapon tighter, he crouched down and prepared to ambush the raging prince.

"Come, Nyx Alderkampf. Come meet your demise! He-hehe-AhHAHAHA!"

As Nyx drew close, Telum made his move. Utilizing _[Misty Step]_ , he appeared above the rampaging fighter. Tapping further into his magic, he prepared to unleash a devastating blow to the young Alderkampf.

"PERISH, Nyx Alderkampf! Perish like your parents! _[Flame Strike]_!"

As he brought his halberd down upon Nyx's sword, flames erupted and engulfed the Alderkampf heir. Seeing the raging inferno he had created, Telum began to cackle like the mad man he was.

" _Is that all you've got, War Cleric of Ares?"_ Rising above the roar of the flames, a voice reached Telum's ears.

"How can you talk right now?" Raged a disgruntled Telum. "You should be ash!"

" _This was supposed to harm me?"_ Blazing green eyes pierced through the flames as the voice spoke again. _"Pathetic. The followers of Ares have fallen far if this is what passes for a War Cleric."_

"Fuck you!" fumed Telum. "I'm going to kill you! Just like I killed your parents, and just like I'm gonna kill your sister!"

"… _That was unwise, heretic."_

In a flash, the flames around Nyx were extinguished and his hand reached out for Telum. Latching onto his helmet, Nyx flung the insane cleric as far as he could. Following close behind, the enraged man began his assault. Slashes appeared all around the cleric, cutting deep into his armor.

Telum, caught slightly off-guard, quickly regained his composure and proceeded to counter Nyx's assault. Flames exuded from the head of Telum's halberd, wisps of energy fluttered off of Nyx's greatsword. Brilliant green clashed with fiery red as the two men did battle.

"Struck a nerve, did I?" chided Telum. "GOOD! Let's see you go all out!"

" _Fool, you've just enraged me. Now you shall taste defeat!"_

" _[FLAME STRIKE]!" "[Green Flame Blade]!"_

Red and green flames collided as their strikes met, blades struggling to overpower the other. To a normal onlooker, the two fighters seemed evenly matched. However, to the trained eye, one could see the cleric slowly being pushed back.

"WHY! WHY CAN'T I BURN YOU!?" the enraged cleric yelled, sending another wave of flames at Nyx.

" _This farce has gone on long enough! Dead skill: [Lightning restraint]!"_

As he continued to dodge the waves of fire, Nyx began generating lightning along his sword. With a quick slash, ten bolts of lightning raced towards Telum. Try as he might, the cleric was unable to dodge all ten as several hit their target. Chains of lightning began to crawl up his body, wrapping around him and burrowing into the ground.

"What did you do?! Why. Can't. I. Move!?" As he struggled against the ever-increasing amount of chains, Telum felt his movement become more and more labored.

" _I used a skill from long ago."_ Nyx explained. _"It was originally meant to be used against multiple targets or dragons, but I figured it would be suitable against you as well."_

"Bastard! When I get out of these pathetic chains, I'm going to lock you in a cell and make you wish for death!"

" _How will you do that, when you're going to be dead?"_

His eyes wide, Telum gaped at Nyx's statement. Gripping Etrym with both hands, Nyx began to channel energy into it.

" _This is farewell, Telum Dei. Noble Art: [Rend Asunder]."_ As the energy started to discharge, Nyx brought Etrym down in a diagonal slash, sending a compressed wave towards Telum.

"YOU BASTARD! I WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS! I SWEAR IT! I. WILL. KILL. YOU!" Howling his vendetta, Telum's torso was struck by Nyx's attack. As the energy faded, Telum lay on the ground, nearly completely bisected.

Falling to his knees, Nyx took in his surroundings.

"What. *pant* Just happened? *pant pant*"

" _We have routed the enemy, young King. Now, Sleep."_

"Wha…." With barely a whisper, Nyx fell forward, his eyes rolled back into his head.

" _Sleep well Nyx. We are just getting started."_

* * *

"Sir! The enemy seems to be on the run!"

Looking up from the wounded he was tending to, a faint smile crossed Titus's face. "Thank the Gods. I thought they'd keep fighting forever. Do we have anyone searching for stragglers?"

"Yes sir. 1st Platoon, along with what's left of the scout platoon, are out combing the city as we speak."

"Thank you." Titus nodded to the sergeant. "Has there been any word on Nyx or his family?"

The sergeant just shook his head at the question.

"I see. Dismissed sergeant."

With a quick salute, the man vanished, leaving Titus alone with his thoughts.

"Nyx, I hope you're alive out there."

* * *

 _Throne Room, Annwn Keep_

"NYX! RIAN! Where are you!?"

"Lord Pwyll! Lady Primula!"

Rubble lay before both Ardyn and Seth. The smell of iron filled the air as the bloody remains of men and women lay strewn about.

Many wore grim faces as they moved about the room. In a corner, the sound of retching could be heard.

"By the gods. How could they be so barbaric?"

"It's just how they are soldier." Ardyn replied with clenched fists. "They crossed into ElderWind under the pretense of subjugation, but their true intentions were much worse."

"Their true intentions? What are you talking about Ardyn?" Seth inquired.

"They didn't come to subjugate ElderWind. They came to conquer it. By whatever means they could."

Anger began to rise again amongst the gathered mercenaries. Seeing this, Ardyn continued to address his comrades.

"Now is not the time. We are still missing comrades. Let's find them and go home."

Receiving nods from his men, Ardyn turned at the sound of running feet approaching.

"CAPTAIN! COME QUICK!" a scout called out from the great hall.

Rushing over to the entrance, Ardyn and Seth were met with a grotesque sight. The entire hall was filled with the stench of death. Dozens of soldiers were scattered throughout the room. Some whole, while others were cut in two. As they made their way through the bodies, they occasionally came across a soldier still clinging to life.

"Who could've done this?"

"It had to be Nyx."

"I don't think that Nyx would be so violent and ruthless."

"Captain Ardyn! One of the survivors gave us a description of who caused this. It matches the young lord."

"So he was here! Where is he!?" an excited Seth was now all ears.

"I'm sorry ma'am, we haven't found any sign of him yet."

Hearing this, Seth's face fell and a gloom seemed to linger over her.

"We'll find him Seth. He's probably somewhere in the keep with Rian." Ardyn said, patting the downtrodden scout on her head.

Looking over at the scout, Ardyn addressed him. "Thank you private. Was there anything else to report?"

"Yes sir. The wounded soldier informed me that the young lord was using a greatsword rather than his glaive. In the man's own words he 'wielded it like a master'."

"A greatsword huh? I wasn't aware that he was proficient with those." Ardyn mumbled. "Did you see if his glaive was nearby?"

"We haven't foun…" the scout began.

"CAPTAIN!" a voice rang out.

"What is it sergeant?"

"We found him!"

* * *

"Did we win?"

" _We were successful in repelling the attacking force."_

"You again…what did you do to me?"

" _I merely gifted you the means to save your home, young King."_

"What of my friends? Are they safe? And what of Rian?"

" _Your friends are safe, however… I know not of your sister."_

"I. Must. Find. Her!" Nyx cried out, his body unable to move. "Why can't I move?"

" _Though you are a worthy vassal for me, your body cannot yet withstand my magic."_

"No. NO! I need to find my SISTER!"

" _In due time, young King. For now, sleep."_

With that, Nyx's vision blanked, and he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

 _Chapter Fifteen_

 _Hellsworn Camp – ElderWind Keep; Three days later_

"Commander, the repairs to the outer gate are progressing on schedule."

"Thank you, sergeant. How's the collection and burial of bodies going Abel?"

"We've cleared out most of the enemy soldiers." the tall man reported. "Unfortunately, many of the citizens' bodies were in such bad shape that we couldn't tell who was who or even their gender."

"… I see. Thank you." Titus's face darkened as he and those gathered momentarily relived the nightmare from three days earlier.

"On to other matters. How is Nyx fairing?" Ardyn announced, casting a glance over to Seth.

"He's still unconscious." Seth lamented. "The wounds that he received are healing, but there seems to be a bizarre aura about him."

"Bizarre how?"

"I'm not sure. We had a cleric look at it, but they were stumped."

Silence descended upon the room. Many were lost in thought. Others shifted uneasily about the room. Titus had his eyes closed in quiet contemplation.

"There's nothing we can do but wait." Abel said, breaking the silent deadlock. "He'll wake up eventually."

"You're right Abel. He's sure to wake up any time now." Titus announced.

"YEAH!" "He can't sleep forever!" "He's sure going to be surprised when we have the city completely rebuilt!" "HAHA!"

"Back to work men. Work hard for our young lord!"

The atmosphere had changed from solemn to lively in the blink of an eye. With a renewed vigor, most of those in the room headed off to begin the day's work.

"Seth." Titus called out to his scout commander.

Hearing the tone of his voice, Seth moved closer to Titus.

"Have we found Rian?"

* * *

 _A field of white._

 _Nothing but white all around._

 _A solitary person was lying on the ground of this white expanse._

 _Sitting up and looking around, he saw nothing but white._

 _There was nothing around him. There was no one around him._

 _He was alone._

 _A single tear fell from his face._

 _He had started to cry._

 _He cried because he was alone._

 _As he cried, he made a wish. He wished, from the bottom of his soul, to not be alone._

 _As the tear landed at his feet, the pure white field began to change._

 _Where the tear landed, a vibrant color started to spread, one he had never seen before._

 _A brilliant jade green began to cover the white field._

 _Eyes wide, he watched as the green and white merged._

 _Soon, half the field was white, the other half was jade green._

" _Why do you cry?"_

 _His eyes nearly bulged out of his head. He heard it. He heard a voice._

 _Looking across to the green half of the field, he saw another person._

 _Clothes dyed the same brilliant color as the field, he marveled at how beautiful they appeared._

" _Why do you cry?" the person spoke again, their voice sounded like divine bells._

" _I-I was alone." He lamented, eyes focused on the ground. "I was sad because I was alone in this endless field of white."_

" _Well, you aren't alone anymore." Her voice seemed to resonate deep within his soul._

" _No. I suppose I'm not." a small smile creeping onto his face._

 _Standing up, he raised his eyes to meet the gaze of his companion. That's when he saw it._

 _The one thing he would treasure forever._

" _My name is Lydia Brigantes De Albion." She said with a gorgeous smile. "May I ask for your name?"_

 _Still in awe of the brilliance of this person, he was at a loss for words._

" _My…my name is Regius. Regius Annwn Von Alderkampf."_

" _I'm exceptionally delighted to make your acquaintance, Regius." Her smile growing brighter and brighter._

" _I'm delighted to make your acquaintance as well, Lydia." A broad smile appearing on his face._

* * *

Darkness. Nothing but darkness.

Nyx slowly opened his eyes and was greeted with darkness.

"Where…"

Movement.

His senses kicking in, his eyes shot open as he focused on the movement near him.

"Nyx?"

That voice. Her voice. His eyes bulged. A brilliant aura of green and white enveloped a female figure.

"Nyx. You must wake up Nyx."

"Who… who are you?" he managed to whisper.

"She is waiting for you, Nyx. You must find her."

The figure turned and began to fade. Reaching for the figure, Nyx cried out.

"Who? Who is waiting for me?"

"Your missing half." the figure replied, before disappearing into the darkness. "Find your other half Nyx."

With wide eyes, realization hit him.

"Rian" he whispered.

Soon he was alone in the room. Darkness surrounded him, and sleep took hold of him once more.

* * *

As she wandered down the hall, Seth contemplated Nyx's condition.

" _Not even the cleric could tell what that aura was."_ She thought to herself. _"He did say that it felt benevolent, so it can't be a bad thing."_

Seth broke herself out of her thoughts as she reached the door to Nyx's room. She knocked politely on the door to announce her arrival.

"I don't even know why I bother, he isn't awa…" as she opened the door, her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "Nyx!?"

"I'm sorry Seth."

"Sorry for wha…ahh"

Just as a smile began to grace her face, Seth received a solid jab to her chest, knocking her back into the wall of the hallway. As she tried to recover from the blow, she heard Nyx whisper near her ear.

"Say goodbye to everyone for me. I won't forget you all."

"N-Nyx. W-where are you going?"

"I can't tell you. Goodbye Seth. We'll see each other again someday."

With that last whisper, Nyx disappeared from her sight. A single tear fell down her cheek as her consciousness faded.

* * *

 _Nyx's perspective_

Eyes snapping open, Nyx sprang from the bed he was lying on. As he took in more and more of his surroundings, he realized he was in his room in Annwn Keep. Relaxing a bit, the images he saw danced in front of his eyes.

"What were those scenes? Visions? Dreams?" He wondered out loud, brow furrowed. "Who are Regius and Lydia? Why did Lydia tell me to find Rian?"

Looking around the room, he saw his equipment laid out on his desk. Making his way over to it, he began to dress. A few minutes later, he was fully dressed, save for the two large weapons leaning against the wall.

"Must be Seth's doing." He mused. As he eyed the greatsword, images began to flood his mind.

The battle. The Key. His foe.

Closing his eyes, he sat down at his desk. After taking a minute to clear his head, he pulled out a piece of parchment.

"Regius Annwn Von Alderkampf" he whispered as he wrote out the name from his dream. He wasn't sure why he wrote this, but he felt he needed to. After sanding the letters a bit, he stuffed the parchment into a spare pocket. "I have to find her."

Standing up, he made his way over to his weapons. Hesitantly, he grabbed the greatsword by the blade, half expecting to lose conscious again. Several seconds passed with nothing happening as he let out a sigh of relief. Attaching the weapon to his back, he started to reach for his glaive when he heard a knock on the door.

"I don't even know why I bother, he isn't awa…"

As he watched the door open, he saw a surprised Seth staring back at him.

"Nyx?"

"I'm sorry Seth _."_ As the words left his mouth, Nyx slammed his fist into Seth's chest. Following her crumpled form out into the hall, Nyx whispered his goodbye to her.

"Time to go." As he walked down the hallway, Nyx activated _[Misty Step]_ and disappeared.

* * *

"He's gone, isn't he?" a calm Titus questioned.

"It would appear so, commander." Ardyn replied. "Seth and Abel have asked to go find his whereabouts."

"No."

"Sir?"

"Nyx left because he felt he needed to." Titus replied. "I don't know his reasoning but as his loyal retainer, I must abide by his wishes."

"Commander…"

"We shall continue rebuilding ElderWind." Titus continued, a small smile creeping onto his face. "We shall rebuild and improve."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

 _Epilogue_

" _Nyx?"_

"Yes Regius?" raising his head from staring at the ground, Nyx answered the voice.

"… _You did well today."_

Silence reigned. Nyx looked at the burning cart, his neutral expression doing nothing to hide the disdain he felt. Five bodies lay strewn about the ground, four charred to a crisp. The last one had Brionac sticking out from its chest.

"Damn scum." Nyx spit at a green flame near him. "Just our luck huh Regius?"

" _So it seems."_

"Well, time to get a move on again." Nyx announced. Casually walking past his glaive, he ripped it out and shouldered it in one motion. "Now…"

" _What's wrong Nyx?"_

"…which way was town?" a look of confusion plastered on his face.

" _I take my previous comment back."_ Regius sighed. _"It's to your right."_

"What would I ever do without you oh Great King?" Nyx chided, a smirk on his face.

" _Probably have died long ago, my foolish vassal."_

"Bahahaha!" Nyx burst out laughing. "You're probably right. But I can't die just yet."

" _You're right. There's still so much we have to do."_

"Right!"

As Nyx headed towards town, a figure appeared where he had been standing. Surrounded by a green and white aura, the figure smiled at his retreating back.

" _Keep him safe, my love."_ the figure whispered. _"I'll be waiting for you, where we first met."_

Without another word, the figure vanished. A white and jade green crest glowed briefly on the ground before fading.

* * *

 _Gorset Principality – Dolphaucruan_

"For the failure in the suppression of ElderWind, for suspected murder of a fellow commander, and for the failure to retrieve the Alder relic, we of the Aeternitatis Inquisitio find the War Cleric, Telum Dei, Guilty!"

A man in shackles stood before a panel of his superiors. His face maintained a cold, blank expression. Except for his eyes. Fiery eyes stared up at his superiors. An unseen force adding to the usual insanity in them.

"In accordance with our laws, Telum Dei is hereby relieved of all military command and sentence him to life imprisonment!"

Staring down at the once proud War Cleric, the Rex Imperator addressed him.

"Telum. If you have anything to say in your defense, speak now."

Cocking his head to the side, Telum's cold expression slowly morphed into a maniacal grin.

"I have only one thing to say to you." Locking eyes with his former leader. "PRAISE ARES!"

As if on cue, a massive explosion ripped the room apart, leaving only one unscathed.

"You're next, NYX ALDERKAMPF! HAHAHAHA" the insane cackling echoed throughout the burning hall as Telum made his way outside.

...to be continued.


End file.
